Song of Scarlet and Gold Remastered
by Sinless14
Summary: The courage of a Lion. Alertness of a Stagg. Determination of a Wolf. A Wraith like a Dragon. The Cunning of a Fox. These combined brought an Empire to its knees, a Kingdom to war and that the actions of a single mans life would be remembered for all time. Rated M for Mature audience.
1. Episode 1: The Kings Wishes

**Here we are again. Well; I have decided to remaster and redo this Fanfic for the pleasure of myself and no else. **

**With that in mind, I have typed out the first chapter and hope you all will like it. If you don't; well that's your own issue.**

**Now this will be a cross over between Naruto and Game of Thrones. A Proper one. So expect to see many Naruto Characters to appear in the near future.**

**Also if anyone would like; I am open to suggestions of who I should ultimately pair Naruto with; granted it does start off with Naruto and Cersei...**

**I do plan to change in further in.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Naruto, Not Game of Thrones. IF you believe I own them; then you clearly have bigger issues then I do.**_

* * *

Never trust a Lannister….no no no, Hear me roar!; wait that's not right…a Lannister always pays his debts. Well whatever it is, it's a lie. I am the eldest bastard child of Tywin Lannister; older half sibling to Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion Lannister. Uncle to Joffrey Barathreon, father to both Myrcella, and Tommen Baratheon. I've been given many names; bastard, Hill, a boy who knows too much. But lately I've been called a different name. The Fox. I've been told I have a habit of avoiding trouble and my niche for always tricking someone into anything also. But I guess you want to know who I am and all; although I don't feel like telling you, I suppose I could this one time. I am Naruto Lannister; The Fox and master of the Game. There, you know who I am, so I guess we can get on with this adventure of politics, war, sex and murder.

Wait? Not yet? Why not? Ohhh…you want to know more about me? I suppose I could diverge some more details. But only this once okay. So listen carefully. I am the bastard son of Tywin Lannsiter and Queen Rhealla Targaryen. I was born between the late queens two sons Rhaegar and Viserys Targaryen. I served as a ward to my father Tywin when he was serving as the Hand of the King before being replaced by Lord Owen Merryweather. From then; I stayed in court as the invisible child until King Roberts Rebellon took place. At the age of eighteen; I looked nothing like a Targaryen I was ignored. Good thing was, much like my older brother and younger one; I was trained by some of the best. Ser Arthur Dayne and the White Bull himself; Ser Gerold Hightower. I was good with a sword, shit even better then Jamie but we won't talk about that. Then the rebellion happened and I had to sit by and watch my older brother kill the King. I secretly took pleasure in that.

In the wake of the rebellion; my both my brothers Jamie and Tyrion told me to go to Old Town. I always wondered why they told me that to this day; but it was clear that they wanted me to become a Measter. Save me from King Roberts's wraith as he was on a war path to remove all Targaryen from the map. Even received word of my mother's death and my younger half-sisters birth. I was furious to be honest; but I stayed where I was until my father came and got me a few years later. In a short five years training to be a measter, much to my displeasure. I had forged seven links to my chain; Black Iron, Yellow Gold, Iron, Lead, Silver, Steel and the rare Valyrian Steel. I still have my chain as it sits adorn on my left shoulders as a chain band. My father brought me home to Casterly rock and then with a few harsh words sent me to Kings Landing as his heir and son.

It wasn't too long while I was in Kings Landing did I get approached by a group of people who offered me a position in their group. I didn't know at the time it was the Famous Ravens or as history written them off as Ravens Teeth. They were the reminates and descendants of Brynden Rivers old Raven's Teeth before they were all sent to the wall. To my surprise; the old Blood Raven had a written rule so deep inside the Kings Guards that it gave unspeakable power of them. The Kingsguards serve to protect the king; the Ravens serve to protect the people from the kings. The leader of the Ravens had the authority to subject the King to trail at any time and for any reason. Talk about power. They were made up of roughly three hundred or so people from all backgrounds and they gave my brother Jamie a choice; serve and protect the King or crown a new one. I guess Jamie chose to crown a new one and I really don't blame him for it.

So there, that's all you need to know. You can find out more as this shit show of a story progresses and trust me; it will be a good shit show. I'm talking, dragons, white walkers, sex, I think a horse gets killed. Oh and I get to build a kinky harem…just kidding; but I do get a few scene of me and Cersei fucking like two bitches in heat. So that's a plus.

**Westeros: North on the road to Winterfell**

The north. With all the evergreens and flora. It was still a blistering cold place to be as snow was visible in patches along the kingsroad. Even animals were getting scarce to find in the wilds; except for a stag here and there or a wild goose. The royal party was riding north to visit the Wardens of the North was uneventful to say the least. Naruto rode from behind on his steed, wearing a mixture of leather and plate armor that offered heavy protection yet was light enough for him to move around in. He had two steel swords strapped to his back that was hidden under a thick ebony black bear fur cloak he had. He let out a low groan, pulling on the reins a bit to speed up; coming along the left of the carriage to look inside to his sister. He could feel a cold draft come through as he muttered under his breath. He was not made for the cold and he did not like the cold all that much. He looked over inside the carriage to see his sister was sound asleep softly with an even more sleep Tommen head on her lap. He could see that she was in mid stroke of his sons golden hair when she fell asleep and decided against waking her just so he could talk. He had all the time in the world while at Winterfell to do such things. He gave his horse a kick and sped up to come riding alongside his brother Jamie. They each exchange looks before rolling their eyes. Jamie was the first to learn of Naruto's position in the Ravens as it was clear from the start. Jamie couldn't help but to worry that his older brother might have gotten himself involved with something bad.

"We're about a day's ride out from Winterfell." Jamie said in a soft tone; "I would ask for your fur; but I fear you might bite my hand."

"Was that a jest or are you actually trying to be funny?" Naurto asked, a smirk on his face; "I packed a two extra ones in you need it to keep warm." In reality, he packed the extras one in case the one he was wearing got ruined or Cersei needed one.

"That's is awfully kind of you." Jamie looked at Naruto with a raised brow; "Why the sudden interest of being nice to me?"

"Maybe I wanted suck on your golden cock to see if it actually taste like gold." Naruto said bluntly; "Or maybe because I actually care for my younger brother." That got a laugh out of Jamie. Naruto just smiled and kept the pace. It wasn't an awkward relationship; it was more like the two of them enjoy making thing awkward.

The royal party was raring close to domain of the Winterfell; over the horizon one could see the oldest castle in all of Westeros looming into view. In its backdrop was the ever so looming and intimidating Wall. It was close to night and King Robert had called for a rest. Several Lannister guards and men at arms all ran out to collect fire woods for the pits as several servant began erecting tents and pavilions for the royal family. Both Tommen and Mrycella were awake and running around bit to enjoy from fun and stretched their legs. Joffrey on the other hand was standing still; barking orders at his own guard the Sandor Clegane more commonly known as the hound to do things. Robert had taken off to go hunt with four of this King Guards which left Naruto somewhat in charge; well he took charge.

Naruto tent was among the first to be completed, besides the kings and the royal families. Naruto was outside his tent, a knife in hand cutting the bark off a block of wood humming a tune to himself. He had this block of wood since they left Trident in the Riverlands. He was going to carve the block into a fox and give it to either Tommen or Mrycella; he wasn't sure just who yet. He always gave weird little homemade gifts to the two of them and they cherished them. Tommen had a full collection of tiny wooden knights and horses that he plays with in his room. Mrycella had a collection of dolls, a hand carve table, chairs and tea set to go with them; all made by Naruto. It was his pass time and he enjoy the smile they brought them. He thought of giving Joffery something; but the boy only seemed to want whatever adults wanted; stating that little toys are for stupid little peasant kids and not princes and kings. So Naruto didn't bother offering again. He looked up to see Cersei walking out of the Kings Tent, pulling her heavy wool cloak over her shoulders and gave the area a look over.

"It's all safe." Naruto said from his seat; "I had Ravens roaming the lands around us since we left the Trident. They report nothing of any dangers; but a decent inn a few leagues north."

"Why did we not make camp there?" Cersei asked, walking over towards her older brother. She had to avoid a few soldier's that were rushing around the camp to set everything up.

"Robert didn't want to listen." Naruto answered; "He said and I quote; "I rather sleep under the stars and in the wilds then in another cramp Inn." But I think it's because the Inn in question is owned by a man and his son. So there is not women for him to fuck." Cersei let out a small laugh and joined Naruto on his bench. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a soft sigh. Naurto caught a good whiff of her hair and could make out honey, a few herds and the soft hint of mint. It was a scent that he enjoyed. "I still disagree with this decision." Naruto told her. They both knew what Naruto spoke of; the choice of the new Hand of the King. They both remember that night, roughly a month ago when the previous hand; Jon Arryn passed.

_**FLASH BACK: Kings Landing, Red Keep**_

_The bells were chiming loud, too loud. Naruto was dead asleep in his chamber, naked as the day he was born. Beside him was an equally naked Cersei who was stirring due to the sounds of the bells. Naruto groaned and opened his eyes, sitting up in his dark canopy bed and pulled back the curtains. He was not in the mood; far from the mood at the moment. He stood up, hearing Cersei roll over to face him with a small content smile on her face before it shifted to annoyance to match his. He gave her a shrug before reaching down to pull his black trousers on. There was a heavy knock on his chamber doors, both him and Cersei exchange a look before Naruto moved to answer it. On the other side was Ser Arys Oakheart with a deep and distressed look on his face. Naruto knew what that look was and gave the Kings Guard a nod before speaking. _

"_Assemble the Small council and fetch the king from whatever whore he has in his bed." Naruto ordered. The Knight gave a nod and went off into the night to summon the council. _

_Naruto closed his chambers door and let out a deep sigh before looking at his sister. He gave her a once over before walking to his waredrobe for a deep red velvet tunic to put on. Cersei got the message quickly from Narutos lack of talking and snuck out of the room to join up with her husband to join him in mourning. Naruto was quick to change and walked from his chambers in Maegors Holdfast towards the council chambers. He was the first to arrive and took a seat upon a cast iron stool in the shadows of the room. He was both visible and not visible._

_The first to arrive to the small council was a weasel of a man in Narutos opinion; Petyr Baelish, the Master of Coin. Petyr was a low cast lord who rose to power being able to scheme and make money for the crown. Something Naruto wasn't fond of. Behind him, walked in the Master of Whispers who was floating on air with a swift and fluid strides. Varys was a good spy and someone Naruto overly trusted. Then came the Master of Ships; the ever so stern Stannis Baratheon; Roberts younger brother. Stannis was a hero in the Rebellion and acted as both Lord of Ships building the royal fleet and as Lord of Dragonstone guarding the Blackwater. Behind Stannis was the other Baratheon, the youngest. Renly who Naruto thought was too young to be Master of law. Everyone was looking around, confused as to why they were summoned at the twilight hours of the Night. Varys was first to notice Naruto and kept quiet. Then they could hear it, the heavy steps and outlandish swearing of the King as he came walking in with Lord Commander Selmy behind him. _

'_Jamie must be guarding inside and Oakheart outside then.' Naruto thought it before was broken by Roberts booming voice._

"_Who the hell summoned a council this early in the morning?!" Robert proclaimed, looking around just for everyone to give him a shrug._

"_I did." Naruto said from the shadows. He stepped down from his stool and crossed his arms. "Jon Arryn is dead."_

"_I bloody know that! I was going to give my respect you dragon whoreson." Robert barked. It was common knowledge amongst everyone in the small council that Naruto was half Targaryen and the bitter tension between him and Robert was obvious even when half awake. "But no! you have to go and wake up the whole fucking castle for this little shit show!"_

"_And who were you going to plan to be his replacement?" He asked, "As Lord Raven, I do hold the authority to question your choice." It was one of Brydens many hidden rules to ensure the peace of the realm. Robert let out a growl and took his seat at the table. Just as his fat ass met the chair; the doors to the chambers opened up and Grand Maester Pycelle came walking in. Slowly._

"_Late as ever old man." Naruto muttered; "I think we need to replace him."_

"_Oh shut up." Robert barked. "I rather be paying my respect to a friend then be here." _

"_You can do that later. This is more pressing." Naruto snapped back with a bit of anger.'_

"_You think just because you get to fuck my queen whenever it pleases you; that you can tell me what to do?!" _

"_I damn well can." Naruto said, pulling out a dagger from his tunic; "I can damn well kill you here too." Ser Barristan Selmy pulled his sword out and paused. He knew the law and knew how this was going to play out._

"_Lord Lannister." Ser Barristan said; "Lower the dagger in the name of King Robert." Naruto let out a scoff and slide it away. "Now…It is written law, he has that right. So let us decide."_

"_Very well. Petyr who do you think should be hand?" Robert asked._

"_Well…I suggest the lords father; Tywin. He served as the late King Aerys hand. So he is qualified." A few the council member agreed._

"_Spider?"_

_Varys was quick with his answer. "Whom ever fits the realm?" Which translated to; whom ever Naruto believed worked due to both Naruto and Varys often shared the same opinion and ideas on these kinds of matters._

"_Anyone else wants to waste my time?" Robert asked and got no answer; "Boy…who do you think should be my Hand?"_

"_Personally; I suggest you ask you brother." Naruto said; "Stannis is battle harden, stern, strict, and lawful. He is best choice. Ser Barriston also. I would suggest myself, but that would only cause problems with you."_

"_Pycelle, old man! You choice?"_

_Grand Measter Pycelle let out a snore before waking up. "Huh? Oh…I b-believe we should consider the kings choice." Naruto let out a scoff and rolled his eyes._

"_So who did you have mind?" Naruto asked._

"_Eddard Stark. That that final." He slammed his fist on the table and stood up. He was in such a rush to leave the chamber, he knocked over his chair and several old antiques. _

_Everyone could tell Naruto did not believe that the Lord of Winterfell was the best choice. Slowly everyone began to leave the council room minus Naruto, Ser Barristan Selmy and Lord Stannis. Naruto walked over to the two battle harden men and let out a sigh._

"_I swear…he just signed his own death certificate." Naruto muttered._

"_Why do you say that?" Ser Barristan asked._

"_Eddard Stark is a man of honor and the Hand of the King has is anything but Honor. The Hand has to make tough choices that goes against what he believes in. Hence why I suggested the two of you. Barristan you been around court long enough to know the tough choices. Stannis, you give little to no fuck about what people think. You do what's right by you." Both men seemed to agree with Naruto. "So…he chose the one man that will make matters worse."_

"_What do you mean?" Stannis asked, curious about what Naruto was talking about._

"_Jon Arryn didn't die in his sleep. He was murdered and assassinated." Naruto said, with a straight face; "All to hide the truth about Robert and his heir." That caught everyone's attention. Not many knew that Joffery wasn't Roberts; they assumed it was just a small genetic mishap. Considering Joffery was the only child between Cersei and Robert; few did dig into the truth and yet all went missing._

_**FLASH BACK OVER**_

Naruto was brought from his thoughts with thee arrive of Robert on his horse. Naruto could see clearly how fat the King has gotten, and lazy. He needed help off his horse, he was too fat to barely walk. He drank too much wine and ate too much. He sighed and crossed his arms; leaning back on his bench. He tapped his foot as he watched everyone rush over to Robert. Naruto would give the king a few points; he was a good hunter. He managed to bring back a massive stag and a few rabbits to eat. So they weren't going to starve before they got to Winterfell. Naruto kicked off his riding boots and walked into his tent; Cersei was already at Robert's side to act like the Queen. Naruto let out a yawn and sent his servant to fetch him mead and food once it was made and not to disturb him until then. Naruto climbed into his hay bed and closed his eyes. He wasn't even asleep when he felt something or someone's climbed into his bed. He opened his eyes little to notice both Tommen and Mrycella were climbing over him. He let out a low whine and a whimper that only got them to jump on him some more.

"Fine!" He shouted; "I'm up! Im up!" Tommen and Mrycella both let out a laugh and fell onto the bed.

"Come play with us." They both said at once. It was a cute sight; "Come play. Come play!" Naruto chuckle and rubbed his eyes. He crawled form the bed and picked the two of them up under his arms.

"What will we play?"

"Princess and Dragon!" Mrycella shouted; "And Tom-tom can be the knight!" Naruto looked over at his son who gave a nod.

"Then I think a knight needs a sword?" Naruto grabbed a small wooden sword and handed it to Tommen. He set Mrycella down and smirked; watching her run and jump on top of his bed. She was quick to be dramatic; pretending to be a damsel in distress. Tommen ran to the entrance of the tent with the sword; getting into his position to strike Naruto who was playing the dragon. Naruto let out a sigh and got down on all fours, let out a rumble and a growl. Pretending to be a monstrous dragon. He was good too as Tommen had a scared look on his face.

"Stop their fearsome dragon!" Tommen shouted with the sword in the air; "I am here to save the princess!" He ran at Naruto with the sword and gave him a whack. It was audible.

"SON OF A BI-"

Morning came quickly, as a low thick fog loomed along the grass. The camp was packed quickly and the Royal party was on the road once more. They were due to arrive in Winterfell before high noon. Naruto was on his horse, with a knot on his head and a sour face. He had really scared Tommon the day prior when he yelled. The poor boy ran so quickly out of the tent and into Cersei arms; it was clear that Naruto wasn't getting any that night and he didn't. Mrycella let out a small laugh and gave the knot a kiss; saying a kiss from a princess could heal anything. Youth. Naruto gave his reigns a pull and speed up his trot to come alongside the carriage and looked on inside. He could see Cersei was once more asleep; Tommon playing with his toy knights in the opposite window and Mrycella was asleep with her head on Cersei's lap this time. Naruto oddly enough wanted to paint this picture as it was cute but he had neither the time nor equipment to do it.

Naruto took off once more to come along side Jamie. The two of them exchanged looks and smiled. Naruto could clearly remember hearing Jamie laugh as he was rubbing his head. Jamie even vowed to never let Naruto forget how a little boy was about to hit him on the head. Naruto even told Jamie that if he brought it up ever; he would make sure Jamie was able to keep to his knightly vow's and remove the tool that made him a man. That had an effect on all of the knights around as a few could remember Naruto castrating a lord in the throne with his dagger; after the lord made a move on Mrycella in a way that made the girl cry. So it was clear that Naruto was able to do such a thing and might actually do it to his brother.

"Winterfell is in view." Naruto said in a low tone; "The oldest castle in the realm and home to House Stark."

"Promise to behave." Jamie said, looking at Naruto; "Please, this is the king's friend and soon the Hand of the King."

"I make no promises." Naruto answered; "I will just kindly remind Lord Stark of my birth and my position. Not to forget to remind him of his." Jamie let out a low snicker and understood what Naruto was going at with his comment. Naruto and Eddard Stark didn't see eye to eye after the Rebellion. Naruto blamed Eddards sister Lyanna for starting the whole mess when she ran away with Rheager; Eddard joins Robert in blaming Rheagar for kidnapping Lyanna Stark. So no one actually knows who is to blame for the whole mess; as they each had their own opinions.

**Westeros: Winterfell**

The Lord and Lady of House Stark, along with their children, servants and other semi important people all flocked to greet the Royal party in the courtyard. They all wore grim faces as it wasn't often the King and Queen ventured this far North; let alone actually go all the way to Winterfell. Eddard was calm as ever on both the inside and outside; his wife Caitlyn was antsy in her place. Nervous that the queen may not like her or that her children would embarrass her. The children, all had a different opinion; Rob was holding a stern look to match his fathers; Sansa was whispering to her friend Jeyne Poole about the prince, Bran was wondering where everyone was. Arya was missing in action; until she came running over with a helmet on her head and little Rickon was more confused than ever. Then they heard the horns as the first set horse came riding through the archway with the Royal Banner of a Stag and a Lion facing each other. Behind the horses came a line of soldiers, then King Robert himself with Ser Barristan Selmy who was followed by the eldest bastard son Joffery who was joined by both Jamie and Naruto. Close behind was the Royal carriage carrying the Queen and the other two children and followed by the rest of the Kings Guard and several other knights. It was a long line of knights. The entire Winterfell hold fell to their knees and bowed; Naruto from his chestnut let out a soft scoff and rolled his eyes. He dismounted rather quickly and handed he reigns over to Lord Eddard Starks ward; Theon Greyjoy and then watched as a servant came over with a stool for Robert to climb down from.

"Dear god his big." Theon whispered and Naurto heard him.

"Gold dragon says he falls; ten if the horse falls before him." Naruto.

"Deal." And they both watched as Robert dismounted, will a bit of a struggle off his horse. Robert walked down the stool and over to Eddard with open arms.

"Shit. Here." Naruto reached into his coin purse and paid Theon before walking off.

Naruto came around towards the carriage and opened the door. He held his hand out, Cersei taking it ever so lightly and helped her out of the carriage. He gave a gracious bow and kissed the back of it; before helping Mycella and Tommen out as well. Then he heard it. Eddard said the words that Naruto been saying for nearly a decade.

"Dear god you've gotten fat." Eddard said only to hear Naruto speak.

"Finally!" Naruto shouted; "Even your '_brother_' says you're fat." Everyone let out a sigh and Cersei could only groan. It was going to be a long stay at Winterfell and Naruto was not going to let it go by smoothly.

"Dear brother, where do you think the Imp is?" Cersei asked Naruto, she figured having him go do something would keep him occupied long enough for Robert and Eddard to conclude their business.

"Considering he vanished just outside White Town a few hours ago. I could make a guess…and so could you."

"Take Jamie and go collect the little monster." She said with a bit a venom. Naruto gave a bow and ran to mouth his horse. Riding over towards Jamie to pull on his cape.

"Our Queen Sister has requested to pick up the Imp from whatever pleasure hole he hide is." Naruto said, looking back at Eddard and Robert who were both look and glaring at him. "She didn't specify by when. So let's go have some fun." He gave his horse a kick and rode off; Jamie tailing not so far behind him.

The ride down through the North countryside was a bit bumpy and not as bad. Since they weren't moving at the pace of the carriage; both Naruto and Jamie made time going through the trees and villages. Naruto already knew where their brother was at; so it wasn't a matter of locating him. It just a matter of wasting enough time to make it look like there were. This was a rare moment and scene for most; Naruto wasn't overly joyful of the assignment but it did give him some alone time with his brother and the two of them spoke on the ride. Mostly over stupid things; like first kiss, kills, and such. It was odd for the two of them, this was something one talks about over a tankard of ale or mead; not out in the open. Coming around a bend, Naruto pulled his chestnut to a stop. His eyes narrowed a moment before holding his hand out to stop Jamie.

"What is it?" Jamie asked, looking around confused. He knew Naruto had a six sense for danger that was unquestionably accurate.

"We're being followed." He said, he reached to grasp his short sword and pulling it horizontally out of its sheath; Jamie followed suit with his sword.

"How many?" Jamie asked.

"More than six, less than twelve." Naruto said; "Four males judging from the foot patterns, a two females and a child." Jamie could see Naruto's ear twitch a little which made him chuckle a little as it reminded him of a fox or animals. "Wait…five males and two kids."

"Alright." Jamie pulled his horse to move a little before speaking; "In the name of King Robert of House Baratheon, First of his Name, King of the Andals, The First Men and the Rhynor. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Show yourselves!" Jamie roared. The trees began to rustle and bushes moved. Twigs snapped and few murmurs were heard before a small group of wildings came stepping out. Armed with spears and a bow. "Filthy creatures." Jamie said with a low of disgust.

"Hold it Jamie." Naruto to ride by his bothers side and spoke in a foreign tongue to his brother. "Why brings you over the Wall and this far south?"

"We don't answer to the likes of you." Said on the males in a tongue that Naruto could barely understand. Naruto adjusted himself on his horse.

"You will or my brother here will kill you and your group." Naruto sheathed his sword and leaned a bit; "So what brings you south?"

"The o-o-others." Stuttered a female, she was holding a baby in her arms. Naruto narrowed his eyes and nodded. He learned from the Citadel that the White Walkers were all a fairytale, but he knew better.

"A good reason." He reached for his coin purse and tossed it to them. "Stay off the main road and head south. About three leagues in an abandon mill. Take shelter there." The female gave a nod and stepped back. "Also…best you lose the furs and rags if you want to blend in."

"W-why?"

"Cause Winter is coming." Naruto said the House Starks words. Unlike other houses, House Starks words serve as a warning and a reminder. He gave his horse a kick and rode off, Jamie wasn't that far behind him.

"You speak Wildling?" Jamie asked, coming on Narutos right.

"I can speak one of the many language, barely speak a second and can understand a few." Naruto said; "Besides, they're a family looking for shelter and freedoms. I view anyone who dares to climb the wall and make it over. Deserves their freedom." Jamie wasn't going to argue Naruto's logic, he came to learn to keep quiet when Naruto did something as it was always for the best.

Naruto and Jamie came riding into a small town just a few leagues away from Winterfell. Naruto was already scouting the area and found where their brother was hold up at. Jamie on the other hand was just strolling behind, playing the dashing Golden knight that he was to the people. Naruto couldn't understand the obsession women had with knights, the last few good knights all died at the Tower of Joy. Jamie was good, but he was far from what a knight should be. Then again, he was considered the Black Knight by many and he had his few moment where women would beg for his seed. He came up to a building and gave the door a hard knock. He received no answer and rolled his eyes. He used his boot this time to knock and ended up kicking the door in. He walked in to see Tyrion on his feet, a whore down by his little lion and Tyrion with a mile long smile. A cup of wine in hand, trying not to spill it.

"Last one Imp." Naruto said with a smile.

"Really?" Tyrion said, the whore turning face to see who was there.

"Yes."

"Rats." Tyrion cursed before seeing Jamie walk in.

"Let him play for a bit more." He said, as a rush of girls came into the room. "He did pay for the day. Might as well make use of the gold spent." Naruto rolled his eyes and Tyrion smiled. Seeing several whores jump onto the bed to join Tyrion in the fun.

"Fine." Naruto turned to walk away. "White Stag Tavern. Nightfall."

Night came around when Naruto, Jamie and Tyrion all arrived back in Winterfell. From the sound of things, it was clear that the feast was underway. Naruto dismounted with his brothers and went separate ways. He went to his tent to make haste in changing. Pulling on a crimson velvet doublet with hanging sleeves, black trousers and leather boots. He unhooked his measter chain from his armor and adored it to his left shoulder. He gave his face a quick wash over and checked his reflection to make sure he didn't need to shave or fix his grooming before leaving his tent for the castle. All and all, Naruto cleaned himself up nicely. He heard the flaps to his tent open and looked in the polish mirror to see a servant standing. The servant gave a bow and pulled the flap to the tent open. Cersei came walking in, her dress long and flowing, in a deep rich red and gold. Her hair was done up in an elegant braided bun and from what Naruto could tell; she wore very little make up. Just enough to bring out features on her face. Naruto gave a bow, he chain rattling a little.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Naruto asked, standing up tall as he sister approached him. She made a little fuss, straightening his doublet and dusting it off a little.

"I want you to look as formal as possible." She answered before looking at him; "Also, Robert gave order for you to eat with the knights and not to be seen. He under the impression, and so is Lord Stark; they both are. That you will do something drastic and threatening. Which oddly enough; I believe you would." Cersei may have shared a womb with her brother Jamie, had a crush on Rheagar, had sexual experimentation with Jamie as well; but deep down Cersei only had one man on her mind and in her heart. Naruto.

"Figures." He wasn't minding that he wasn't allowed to eat with the family. He was used to Robert overreactions. It would happen often or less will blow over in a weeks' time. "At least I can talk with more pleasant people."

"Your king can be pleasant." Cersei said, trying her best to keep a straight face. "When it suits him." Naruto knows all too well of what Cersei meant.

If you were kind and generous, strong and could keep your baring's. King Robert liked you. But give him any reason to dislike you and you'll never regain his like. Naruto was sadly on the line. Robert like Naruto because Naruto is brutally and bluntly honest with him; he doesn't sugar coat anything. Also Naruto was a skilled hunter that made Robert like him all the more. Yet, Robert hates Naruto solely on the fact that Naruto has Targaryen blood in him, Naruto can make a stake on the throne; which Robert had at one time wish Naruto did, and that Naruto could sway the council with only a few words.

"True, but shouldn't you be acting like the queen and be accompanying your husband to the feast?" Cersei rolled her eyes and locked her lips onto Narutos for a passionate kiss.

"Wanted a kiss beforehand." She said before walking out with a sway of her hips "Care to join me after the feast?"

"It would be a great honor your grace." Naruto gave a bow as Cersei walked out of the tent.

The Stark Family feast was festive and lively. Eddard Stark had pulled out everything for the feast. From Smoked pig to stag. Even trout was on the menus. Naruto was in the far corner of the great hall, sitting beside a few of the knights conversing with them of adventure and glory. It was a subtle pass time and he made a few good friends. His plate was piled high with smoked ham, a small honey chicken, trout, steamed veggies and a bowl of soup. His tankard spelt over with wine, being over filled faster than he could drink it all. From the corner of his eyes, he could see young Rob Stark wave him over. So he did that, walked over to join the young Stark lord at his table with Theon Greyjoy and the Stark Bastard along with a few other young boys.

Naruto was surprised by the gesture, he would figure that Eddard would've told is son to stay away from him. Well Naruto wasn't going to mull over it. He took a set, his plate was brought over and he looked around. Everyone at the table all had a shocked look on their face and stared at him. Normally this would have a reaction out of Naruto, but that was only when women stared. He followed their line of sight and found what they were so busy looking at. It was his measter chain.

"Is that?" Theon asked; Naruto gave a nod. "How?"

"I studied to be a measter in my youth. I left shortly after finishing my seventh link to my chain." Naruto pulled the chain off a little to lay it on the table. "Each link was a skill set I mastered. They all took time and numerous hours of study."

"Wow." Rob said with awe; "So you're a man of books?"

"Partly. I good lord needs both the strength to fight and the wisdom the back it. Books and knowledge makes for great lords." Naruto pulled his chain back on and took a bite out of his boar. "Besides, I was trained some of the best knights alive at their time." Naruto could hear the soft foots steps of kids running around before he flocked by them. "Yes?"

"I bet you have awesome stories!" Shouted a boy and Naruto gave him a nod. Bran stood out as he was taller than them and looked to be in a foul mood. Bran noticed the chain around Naruto's shoulder and realized that he overheard the conversation that Naruto was having with his brother.

"Do you think Dragons are all dead?" Bran asked that got a sound from Measter Luwin when he walked by.

"I told you young lord." Luwin said; "There are no dragons."

"Actually Measter…?"

"Luwin."

"Ah…yes. Measter Luwin." Naruto said, swallowing his food and took a gulp of his wine. "There is rumored to be dragons in Essos."

"Don't listen to this folly lord Bran." Naruto raised a brow; "I've been around long enough and studied enough to know that there are no Dragons alive."

"On the contrary. In Asshai and the Shadow lands. There are dragons." Naruto said; "Rumored to be a dragon, twice as big as Balerion." Naruto looked at the kids with a smile as he got into story mode. "Wings so massive and wide; with a single flap it could create hurricane force gales of wind. Strong enough to rip this very castle apart. It is said that its roar is so powerful, the skies darken in fear; lightning and thunder lash out. Its fiery breath is strong; it could burn for all summer. It was so massive that it casted a shadow over all the lands; hence the name Shadow Lands" He looked back up at Luwin as the kids all let out gasp in excitement; "But alas they are all but rumors."

"I see you have a Valyrian link. Very few take on that study."

"I see you have one as well. So you know the difficulties that came with the study." Naruto sat back a little; "Measter Marwyn was surprised when I gave my theory on the Black Glass Candle and the possible ways it light it. Then again from the letters he sends; he did manage."

"It's impossible." Luwin coughed.

"I said theory." Naruto stood up and offered a hand; "But it's an honor to meet a Maester who I can have a good argument with." He offered his seat to the aged Maester and Luwin took it. "Would you be so honored to look over another theory of mines?" Naruto asked. "It's on White Walkers and the Others."

"I would be please to read it, but I hope you know that _White Walkers _and _Others _Are all just fairy tale rubbish."

"Just a theory." He offered his plate to the maester and ordered a serving girl to bring him another one.

**Following Morning**

The fog was low and heavy the following morning of the feast. It loomed far too long than normal, and most of Winterfell was hidden in it. Naruto didn't have a room inside the castle like most; he chose to keep his distance and took up to his tent just outside the castle and inside the walls. Nestled between the granary and servants quarters. He was offered a bed in the servant's quarters but turned it down as he would not put a person out of a bed for his own comfort. His tent was warm though, he had three iron braziers inside of it, with smoldering embers still flickering inside to keep the place room. He was in his bed, naked as the day he was born. Buried under thick crimson velvet sheets embroider with a golden lion in the middle. He was staring up at the tent pitch, his left arm behind his head. His right hand was slowly moving itself through loose golden curls that was Cersei's hair. She too was naked, resting her head on his older brother's chest. She was still asleep, a low almost quiet snore was all that was heard. Naruto was thinking something over in his head. The conversation he had with Maester Luwin got him pondering on over the topic of Valyria.

Naruto was grateful enough to have sailed and navigate through the Smoking Sea to the ruins of the Valyrian Freehold. He got to see the ruins of the once great and powerful empire. He took a small standard of twenty men with him and together they traveled the ruins. Naruto was doing all this for a book. He wanted to document and record everything he could in the ruins. As not many have and it would bring considerable wealth to House Lannister, not that they needed it. Well they did, but he wasn't going to tell anyone why. He felt Cersei stir a little in her sleep and hand to bite back a moan as her hand brushed against his tool in what he knew was a teasing fashion. He went back to thinking, he was able to uncover some old books, with near impossible to read smear pages, some old pottery and such. A lot actually, enough for him to actually have a vault under Kings Landing to store it all for him to research. It was all a secret, neither King Robert, his father Tywin nor the Citadel know of the vault or what's inside it. It was his secret. He was broken from his thoughts once more when Cersei let out a soft yawn, making him look down at her.

"Morning sleepy head." He said, seeing Cersei look up at him with eyes laced with sleep. She let out another yawn and laid her head back down on his chest.

"You're thinking too loud." She muttered, she could tell by his face he was in a deep thinking phase. "Whatever it is, worry about it later."

"And why is that?" He gave her forehead a kiss. Cersei shifted to sit up, saddling his waist with his tool pressed against her flower.

"You promised my husband you would go hunting with him." She told Naruto, "And let's not forget the mess you made at the feast." Naruto winced a little when the events of the feast came flooding back into his mind. It was well after Maester Luwin retired for the night. He was sitting back with Rob, Theon and Jon. They were playing a drink game that Naruto dubbed 'Never have I ever' when you admit to never doing something and whomever has done it has to drink. Much to Naruto's dismise; being older was not his friend that time. All the young lords never done anything Naruto did and Naruto ended up more hammered than normal. It was then Naruto could feel the bandages that were over his left hand and remembered what came next. He stood up, drunk off his ass and challenged an equally drunk King Robert for the Iron Throne. Both of whom were too drunk to remember a thing. Swords were drawn and a messy 'sword fight' happened with Naruto cutting his hand on his own sword and Robert falling face first onto the floor.

"Well fuck." Naruto muttered; "Please tell me Robert forget too?"

"Odds are not in your favour." Cersei let out a laugh and reached down between her legs to play with Naruto's tool. This got a moan out of Naruto.

"We don't have time for that." Naruto said, "If I am to go hunting. I best get dressed." Cersei pouted a little and let out a small whine. "I'll play with my Lioness when I return."

"Promise?"

"Pinky." Cersei accepted that and climbed off him. She bend over to gather her dress, giving Naruto a full view of her heart shape rear. "You can dress in here." Naruto climbed form his bed as well.

He pulled on a pair of black trousers and leather boots before grabbed a white cotton shirt to wear. He wasn't going to dress all fancy as it was only a hunt. He made for his fur cloak and grabbed his weirwood longbow. The bow was one of a kind and unique to the point that many people in Kings Landing have asked to buy it off the blond. Naruto refused every time. He gave his bow a test draw and sighed. It was trusty as ever, heavy too. He pulled it over his shoulder just as Cersei was finishing getting dressed. He gave her a quick kiss and left his tent, the two of them going separate ways to avoid suspicion from the Stark family and castle.

Naruto found himself at the stables, his chestnut busy eating oats from a bag. Besides the stable hand, Jon Snow was their also. The boy looked nothing like Eddard Stark to even be considered his bastard. Naruto was sure of that. The boy could've passed for an orphan if anything. Jon was respectful through, he gave Naruto a bow as he pulled two horses out of the stable. Naruto noticed one of them was King Roberts and couldn't hold back laugh; as he knew the horse could tell what was going to happen. Naruto was broke from his laughter with the arrival of the King himself, accompanied by Eddard Stark, his son Rob and ward Theon. Joffery was with them as well with a sour look on his face. Along with them was a sworn brother of the Nights Watch if Naruto's guess was right. Considering he was clad in all black.

"Naurto…nice to see you up." Robert barked, Naruto could tell he was still a bit tipsy from the night prior. "This here is Eddards brother."

"First Ranger Benjen Stark." Naruto said, walking over to the man; "Been a while eh?"

"Roughly a year." The now named Benjen said.

"You've met?" Eddard asked, looking between the two. Naruto gave a nod and replied.

"Damn. And yes, I know Benjen. I sent what? Five hundred?"

"Five fifty."

"Five hundred and fifty slavers to the Walls last year."

"Where did you get Five hundred and fifty Slavers from?" Joffery asked, with a bit of annoyance. Everyone shared the same look on curiosity so Naruto explained.

"About a year ago, a fleet of slavers sailed into the Black Water after a storm. Stannis actually caught them and was well on his way to executing them. I stepped in and offer to send them the take the Black. The slaves? I had them all sent back to where ever they came from or would like to go with a hundred dragons to their name."

"A just thing to do Lord Lannister." Ned Stark said, pulling his horse to him to review. "My brother will join us on the hunt. Along with my son, and ward." Naruto noticed the look on Jons face and felt bad for him.

"Joffery is coming as well." Robert said, climb into his saddle with a little help.

"Alright. Jon go fetch a horse." Naruto told Jon, who gave him a surprise look; "I don't have a squire so you will squire for me. Basically keep hold of my spear." Jon gave a nod and grabbed a black horse to mount.

The fog cleared up quickly as the forest that surrounded Winterfell came to life. Fourteen horses came stampeding through the trees; this was the hunting party of Robert Baratheon. Naruto was riding quickly behind the line with Jon Snow and Benjen Stark. Not to take away from the Kings attention; but also because this was where bastards were. Not that he was calling Benjen Stark a bastard or anything. The three of them were talking about the Nights Watch in all honesty. Jon showed interest in joining once he heard that Lord Stark was going south to serve as Hand of the King. Naruto could understand why; he seen how Lady Stark treated Jon and in all fairness. Naruto was tempted to take the boy with him south to serve as his squire. Ahead of them was Joffery, Theon and Rob, who were all silent. Mostly because Theon and Rob had nothing to talk about with Joffery; who was acting arrogantly and rude to them. Naruto could see though was the whispers between the two and only wondered what they were whispering about. Ahead of the sons and wards was King Robert and Eddard Stark. Robert had a spear in hand, screaming out profanities as he try to spear down a wild boar again. Eddard on the other hand was trying to hold in his laughter. Around them were six knights, two of which were members of the Kingsguard who were acting as scouts from them.

"So Lord Lannister, how do you know my Uncle again?" Jon asked, snapping Naruto from his thoughts.

"I sent the Nights Watch five hundred and Fifty slavers. As punishment for selling slaves." Naruto answered; "I was there when they came into Castle Black and your uncle was the one who greeted me. After a long discussion on the slavers, the Nights Watch took them. It was also when I made a crazy request."

"Which was?"

"He wanted to venture north of the wall." Benjen laughed, remembering that day clearly. "Crazy."

"Wow…really?"

"Yeah." Naruto let out a sigh; "Lord Commander Mormont was not going to have it. Told me repeatedly that the Wall was not some vacation spot for blond lords. He was grumpy. It took two days to break him and the agreement of your uncle here for me to venture north." Jon let out a gasp that was followed by two others. Naruto looked to notice the Rob and Theon had join their group. "Im Lord Commander Mormont, and I'm grumpy because my balls froze decade ago and I haven't been able to fuck properly since I tried to fuck a snow whore I made." Naruto in a deep voice to mock the Lord Commander. It got the group to laugh along with Benjen; "But in all honesty, he didn't have to. Benjen took me along with six members of the watch."

"Then we lost you for close to a week." Benjen added; "I was going to leave you north of the wall if you hadn't fallen on me."

"What happened?" Rob asked, a bit curious.

"I ventured off on my own for a moment and the group vanished." Naruto answered; "Found an awesome forest and tree. It was that spot I found my bow. It was when I was trying to find the group by walking towards the Wall; I fell off a cliff and landing on your uncle." Joffery managed to join them now and was quiet. This made Naruto a bit happy as Joffery wasn't talking.

"So you've been beyond the Wall and survived." Jon asked, he was not seriously considering that the Black.

"It wasn't a picnic, but yeah. Would I do it again? Fuck no." Naruto smirked; "That crazy whoreson can keep his ranging." Benjen laughed before stopping.

"You might reconsider it." Benjen said; "The Black is without honor and no one weeps for us. But we are the watcher of the night and when wi-"

"Finish that sentence; and I'll show you something worst then walker and grimkins." Naruto snapped. "Besides, winter is coming right?"

They all heard it. It was King Roberts booming voice in triumph. They came riding into a clearing to see a wild boar on its side with a spear through its gut. The kill was still fresh as one could see the boar still breathing its last few breaths. Naruto clapped his hand, he had more boar to eat even though he was getting really tired of boar. Was it too hard to get veal or venison or goose? Naruto figured it had to be. Naruto ears twitched a little as he turned a sharp left. He pulled up his bow and draws back an arrow. He was looking around that made everyone present raise a brow. Naruto smiled, and let the arrow loose. It soared true and a gruesome cry was let out as a young boar came running out with an arrow to the left eye.

"That was quite the shot." Theon said, a smug look on his face. "How did you know it was there?"

"I heard it." He grabbed two more arrows and drew back. He leveled out his breathing before speaking again. "We need more then boar to eat." He let the arrows loose into the air. Before long, two wild geese came crashing down before them. "There. Dinner."

"Must you show off?" King Robert asked, hopping down from his horse. "I killed a boar and it's bigger." With very little struggle and much to Naruto's surprise; Robert picked the boar he killed up over his head. "As King, we shall eat this one! In a feast that would be the king of all feast!" Naruto rolled his eyes and came up next to brother Jamie who was one of the King guard scouts.

"How much did he drink?"

"Three wine skins."

"Great." Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Just great. Let's hurry up and get back to Winterfell; we have enough to cook and it will take time." Naurto turned his horse around and heard a regrettable sound. Looking over his shoulder; Robert was laying on the floor with the boar on top of him. "Even better…"

**Winterfell**

The ride back into Winterfell took forever. So it felt to a certain blond. Naruto pulled his horse to a stop at the stables. He dismounted his horse and tossed the reigns to a stable hand before marching over towards Robert and kicked his stool away. Everyone present froze. The air around the stables got colder as Robert looked down from his horse at Naruto with a raised brow. Everyone could tell something was already wrong by the way everyone came back from the hunt. Given the fact that Naruto was riding in first. Jamie had to move quickly to hold off the rest of the Kingsguards from doing something. Robert just glared down at Naruto with a raised brow, awaiting for Naruto to speak or apologize. Naruto did not. So the tension grew even more around the stables and it brought in more people into the crowd.

"Take. It. Back!" Naruto barked at Robert. "Take it back now!"

"Fuck no!" Robert barked back; "You know it, I know it, the whole fucking kingdom knows it." People were getting curious about what the argument was about. "I can get more whores into my bed then you!" And there it was. They were arguing over who can get more whores. Cersei was present in the crowd and rolled her eyes. She would voice her opinion; but the matter of both Naruto's and the Kings sex lives were a secret.

"I was fucking high borns before you even got your pecker wet." Naruto stated and turned around. He grabbed his bow, quiver and his sword; motioned for Jon to follow him as he went off towards his tent. Jon wasn't sure why he was; but he did it as it kept him busy.

Naruto pushed open the flaps to his tent and stormed in, he dropped his quiver into a basket. Hung his bow over the post of his bed and let out a sigh. He looked around and made his way towards his dividers, stepping behind them. He knew Jon was inside his tent. Jon was walking in a small circle and looked around. He was in awe. He had seen a few tents before, mostly they were bare and Spartan. They might have their family colors and maybe the arms. Naruto's was not. Naruto's was dark crimson, massive and wide. Over five braziers were steamy of fresh placed wood and lite wood. It gave off a smoky smell that was soothing to the senses. It had decorations of accomplishments and a small bookself filled with books. Then he noticed a bird was perched on a oak branch in the corner. He walked over to it and gave it a look before hearing Naruto clear his throat.

"It's a hawk." Naruto said, walking over to Jon. "Personal bird I use for hunting and sending messages. Faster than a raven and less likely to be intercepted." Jon gave a nod before speaking.

"I don't mean to intrude my lord, but why did you want me to follow you?" Jon asked, still a bit confused.

"Well." Naruto said, crossing his arms and walking over to an arm chair. He motioned for Jon to sit across from him. "You've told me you wanted to be a Ranger of the Nights Watch."

"Correct."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "I know it sounds appealing, but it's not. Its brutal, lifeless and no honor comes from it." Jon let out a sigh and slouched a little. "But I see the honor in it. They are the first line of defense against the Free Folk and possibly the White Walkers." Jon eyes went wide, sat rigid.

"Walkers? Really?"

"Yeah…but they are folk tales and myths." Naruto shrugged.

"What do you say? I heard what you told Measter Luwin." Naruto sighed a bit and nodded.

"It's possible. The Citedal says it's all myth and make believe. But all myths have a bit of truth in them." Naruto leaned in a bit to look Jon in the eyes. "So tell me."

"I want to be like my uncle Benjen." Jon said with a bit of confidence. "Be a ranger and such. Maybe in First Ranger."

"Got dreams and hopes."

"Also…when Lord Stark leaves for the capital; I don't think Lady Stark would want me around much longer." Naruto cold hear it. Jon fells like Catlyn Stark judges him and Naruto could see it. "And I know that Lord Stark won't take his bastard with him south. So I'll go north to the Wall." Naruto leaned back and crossed him arms.

"I could take you." Naruto offered; "But you would be acting as my squire officially. Which means you would have more duties, and I would have to have you sworn in." Naruto scratched his chin to think.

"Really?"

"I can and if you are lucky enough. You could be knighted."

"But I don't want to a knight." Jon mumbled.

"Then go. Head to the wall with your uncle." Naruto suggested; "Become a member of the Nights Watch and aspire." Naruto stood up and groaned a little; "But in the meantime, mind severing as my squire a bit longer?" Jon gave a nod and stood up offering his hand.

"I would enjoy that Lord Lannister."

"Correction, just call me Naruto."

"I can do that."

**Later that Night**

As quickly as Naruto and Robert argued when they returned to Winterfell; they were once more friends. Both were sitting in the great hall, along the long rows of benches drink a tankard of wine. They had gotten over the petty argument and sharing wine. Naruto slammed his tankard on the wooden table and sighed. Looking around at the maids that were cleaning up and laying down straw. Robert did the same and let out a thunderous belch. That got Naruto to laugh a little and roll his eyes.

The two of them were argue one moment and be best friends the next and then try to kill each other. Adding in wine, beer, mead or any fermented alcohol drink can randomize the three modes for the two. Eddard came walking into the Great Hall with his brother. Naruto gave them a look over and sighed. He watched as they approached and took a seat, a maid coming over to pour them some wine to drink and Robert gave the maid's ass a slap. Naruto was sure that the maid would be visiting Robert's room later on in the night. Naruto turned to face the two brothers and began his conversation with them.

"So Eddard, Benjen." Naurto said; "I have a question. You may answer it or you may avoid it. I won't judge you."

"Yes Naruto?" Eddard asked.

"Redwyne girl or Hightower girl?" This got their attention and made Robert turn to face them. "Oh…and Tyrell girl; women of the Reach. Who would you marry, who you fuck once and who would you take as a mistress?" Naruto had a grin on his face. Robert was quick to answer himself.

"I'd fuck the Hightower, marry the Tyrell and keep the Redwyne as my mistress." That got a laugh from the four of them. Naurto figured that was the case quickly, he turned to look at Benjen and Eddard and was surprised when Benjen spoke first.

"As a Brother of the Nights Watch. I'm celibate." He said at first; "But I'd probably marry the Redwyne, fuck the Tyrell and keep the Hightower as a mistress." He gave a shrug and a ly grin.

"Lord Stark?"

"I will hold my honor and refuse to answer that question." Naruto let out a sigh and accepted the answer.

"Me personally; I already fucked a Redwyne so probably keep her as a mistress; Fuck the Hightower and probably marry the Tyrell." He took a gulp of his wine; "So the same as the king." Everyone broke into a round of laughs and before long the feast in the Great hall began.

Naruto was privileged this time to have a seat at the main table with the rest of the Royal Family and House Stark. He was seated beside Cersei; with Tyrion next to him and then the kids. Jamie was granted to stand guard with the rest of the Kings guard at the doors. Naruto plate was stacked high with slices of boar, stag and fish. Along with an assortment of veggies. He was busy eating, looking more civilized then what Eddard believed the boy could look. Naruto was half ass listening to what was being said at the table. He didn't really care for what was being spoken, it meant very little to him and he could make without it. He turned his attention to the left, looking down the table at the others. He gave both his son and daughter a goofy smile before rolling his eyes at the sight of Joffery and Sansa.

"Welp…now my meal is ruined." He muttered, ripping his boar meat apart. Tyrion let out a laugh and held up his glass.

"Here. Here big brother." He said, before the two of them tapped glasses.

"Maybe we could get a song. Like a good one." Naruto sighed and tapped his hand on the wooden table; "Dornishmans Wife?" That got Tyrion to smile and laugh; "Assume you like it the idea."

"That I do." He took a sip from his own wine. "Know any others?"

"Quite a few. None that are meant to be heard by such young ears." Naruto and Tyrion stopped their conversation when Eddard stood up. He held his tankard high and spoke.

"My people of the North." He started; "My family, friends and guest. I have decided to take offer to serve as Hand of the King to King Robert First of his Name…you know all the titles. I leave on the morrow for Kings Landing, I will be taking my daughters with me. I leave behind my eldest son; Robb to server as Lord Stark of Winterfell along with my lovely wife to aid him. Please give my son the same respect, you have given me. Server and Protect him; that is all." The hall erupted in applause and everyone took drinks from their tankards, goblets and wine skins. Naruto on the other hand sipped on his wine and watched as the end slowly began to start.

* * *

**Please leave a review. Rants and horrible critics will be ignored; and I know what's constructive criticism and what's not's.**


	2. Episode 2: The Kings Road

**Hello once again to the next chapter of the story. Now I always have the hardest time typing the second chapters; for they are the hardest.**

**Now to answer a few questions from the first chapter's reviews.**

**A. I know I made a mistake on the age. Naruto is the eldest Lannsiter. He is older the Jamie.**

**B. Naruto is 33 years old. He is a year older than Cersei and Jamie.**

**C. Yes Naruto is a Royal Bastard of Rhealla. Learn the story of the Mad King. For it helps explain the story behind how Naruto came to be. Naruto replaces on of the stillborn/Miscarried children.**

**As for why Robert lets him live knowing he is a Targaryen. Naruto's father Finaces the Seven Kingdoms and is still one of the most powerful men in Westros. The comes with fear. And considering Tywin gave Robert his crown; he can also take it away.**

**So there. Some answers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or GoT's If I did, Naruto would not have an asshole son. Also GoT would include more dragons, killing and awesome Tyrion one liners.**

* * *

The Royal Family was once more on the road; this time heading south back to Kings Landing. The trip itself didn't start on a good foot as days prior to them leaving; Bran stark fell from one of the towers at Winterfell and became a cripple. No one knows what had happened or what the boy saw to make him fall. Naruto had his theories; but kept them close to the chest. The long line of troops made up of Baratheon men, Lannister men and Stark men moved slowly along the Kings Road. Scouts flanked out wide to secured the flanks and protect the royal family. The Kings Guard sticking close to the Queens's carriage and the king; Robert and Eddard ridding side by side talking to one another. It was yesterday that Tyrion left the party to accompany Benjen and Jon Snow to the Wall and Castle Black; something about wanting to take a piss off the top of the wall. Naruto reminded his younger brother that the further north he went; the colder it would get. Tyrion brushed it off yet took his brothers words to heart.

The trail and troop line was making better time going south then north; as the temperature stayed with them and was in their favour for most of the time. Naruto was on his horse riding alongside Ser Arys Oakheart; to whose company he enjoyed. Ser Arys was one of the few members of the Kings Guard that Naruto liked. The knight was truthful, just and honorable. He also was good talker and gave rather good wisdom for a knight at his age. The two of them were talking about the Tourney that was sure to happen once they reached Kings Landing. Ser Arys was trying to convince Naruto to join in; either in the Joust or the Melee. Naruto on the other hand was explaining why he couldn't do the joust. The joust is reserved for knights to participate in; and Naruto was not a knight. The Melee, Naruto was still on the fence with it. He could join and win; he was skilled enough to win. They both knew Naurto would own the Archery; Naruto was skilled enough with his bow that he could make most Summer Islanders jealous. From behind them, they could hear Cersei talking to her children; well mostly Tommen and Mrycella about what to expect when they got home. Cersei may have been sly and reworded many of things; but Naruto was sure he deciphered her hidden meanings. He was within earshot of her.

"So Lord Naruto." Ser Arys said loosen his cloak a bit so that his flowed freely behind him and his horse; "Who do you think will be at the tourney?" Naruto had a brief moment of thought; so he didn't sound like a smartass off the bat.

"Ser Loras Tyrell will probably show. The ladys of court love him as does the Kings brother." Naruto said; "The Mountain for sure. Of course your brothers. That just a few I can think off. Hopefully Beric Dondarrion is joins; he owes me for the last Tourney." Arys let out a laugh and remembered it clearly. He was there for that one; acting as escort for the Queen with Ser Jamie. Beric and Naruto were two of the last three standing in the melee; tired and covered in mud as it started to rain upon them. Beric went to attack and slipped in the mud; sliding and slamming right into Naruto's legs. Knocking them both out; and allowing some common hedge knight to win.

"Well hopefully he is." Arys says; "It would be nice to see your rematch." With that, he kicked his horse to and rode off to switch with one of his sworn brothers. Naruto watched as Ser Preston Greenfield replaced Ser Arys. Naruto gave the sworn brother a nod and slowed down himself to right behind the carriage.

The day slowly came to an end and the sun was going down. Robert had sent out his scouts to find a clearing for them to set up camp; to which was lucky enough by a river. The king's tent was built first and quickly, followed by the feasting tent and the heirs. Knights were walking around, servants were rushing to gather up wood and cook up a meal. Naruto once more had his tent up in a corner. It was away from view yet close enough so he could react if need be. He was inside, shirtless washing his face in a basin; his four braziers burning brightly to keep the place warm. His mind was occupied with the idea of the tourney; and if he should join in or not. He wasn't per-say not banned from the tourney and nothing ever said he couldn't do the joust. He just didn't see a reason to do it. Which standard would he joust under if he did? House Lannister with Red and Gold or House Targaryen with Red and Black. Or he could make his own sigil and standard. It wasn't really that hard; he's seen many people do it before. He was broken from his thought when he heard someone walk into his tent. He turned around and saw Cersei standing there with her arms crossed. She gave him a light smile and walked over to him.

"So what is this I hear about you wanting to join in a tourney again?" She asked, placing her hands on his arms. "Didn't you say something along the lines of not wanting to be humiliated again?" Naruto let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Eh…I'm a guy. I like to fight." He said with a shrug before removing himself from her. "So tell me; Black, red or gold?" He asked, opening a trunk with his cloths.

"Nude." She said bluntly, licking her lips a little. Naruto stopped and let out a small chuckle.

"I can't appear to dinner naked."

"You can if I brought it to you." She said, walking over to him; "I am sure I can get out of eating with the bastard."

"With all due respect sister." Naruto said; "People will notice you're missing. So I suggest you hold that naughty little thought until after the feast and everyone is asleep." Naruto held up a black silk long tunic and gave it a look over. "Maybe black with some crimson and gold." Naruto made his way to standing behind a screen.

"Wow…and you call me a tease." Cersei scoffed.

"You are one." Naruto replied; "You're also a milf; but you don't seem to notice that."

"Seriously; when was the last time we actually spent time together without having to worry about being caught?" Naruto came from behind the screen, adjusting his sleeves a little.

"The night Tommen was conceived." Naruto said; "During that trip to Braavos where you tried to broker a loan. Oh…and Little Finger was sick." Cersei gave a nod; "If I remember correctly; you spend the entire trip in my bed, making it hard for me to do anything."

"But you did get work done." Naruto was at a mirror, running a brush through his untamable hair.

"Fucking you into the bed in every known position doesn't count as work." Naruto looked at her through the mirror; "That also includes the time you were bent over the rails on the deck." They both went to share a laugh before Cersei left Naruto's tent.

The feast was good, mostly good for a rushed job. Considering King Robert called for the stop and camp late; it didn't give much time for anyone to properly cook. So mostly fish, some small game like rabbits. The biggest thing they had to eat was a wild boar that Jamie was lucky to have found. Everyone ate around the large table that was illuminated by wax candles and braziers. Naruto was sitting beside his two kids this time. He was sharing some of his stories from the Citadel. Leaving out any of this more adult adventures. He was also graced with the presence of both Stark girls; Arya and Sansa. Arya was more taken about Naruto's battles while Sansa enjoyed Naruto' stories of him helping people. Either way, Naruto was going on with his adventures.

Mrycella would occasionally ask Naruto if he would ever marry; to which his answer was always if he found the right woman. Tommen just sat and pouted mostly, mumbling about how he didn't want Naruto to marry some stranger. Naruto just reassured him that he wasn't. The three of then went on to talk about other things that range from possible suitors for Mrycella; to which she did express that she did like Neds Starks eldest and heir Robb, to Tommen and his pet cats. The night was waning to an end; Naruto was still at the table drinking a tankard of wine. Debating things in his mind. He did like the idea of one of his daughter's suitors being Robb Stark. For the brief moment that Naruto was around the boy; he showed honor, trust, tact and a nurturing side. Naruto could see the young lord as he was no, being a good Warden of the North, husband and father. His only obstacle as Cersei. Cersei would never agree to have Mrycella marry a Stark; she is against Joffery marrying Sansa and she has no say in that one as Robert made the decision. Naruto was taken from his thoughts when Ned Stark sat across from him with his own tankard of wine.

"So what brings you to my table Lord Hand?" Naruto asked, holding his tankard up.

"Figured a man shouldn't drink alone." Ned answered, sipping his wine; "Even if that man is you. So how did you like the North Naruto?"

"It was cold." Naruto's answer was blunt and possibly rude; but was also truthful.

"Yeah. It took Caitlyn a few years to get used to the cold. She says you never honestly do." Ned let out a small a laugh; "So besides the cold; anything else?"

"The brothels were better than most. Nothing like Kings Landings Red Lantern District but better than most. Also the hunting was fun, not to mention your pets." Ned gave a nod.

"The Direwolves are my children's pets."

"They're also your house sigil; but they are still cool. Sansa says Lady is as tamed as normal dog now." He took a sip of his wine; "And your youngest girl…Arya? Yeah, Arya says Nymeria might too feral to train."

"You think so?"

"I think Nymeria as she named it might be easier to train in the North. Were Arya could take it out hunting in the wilds and such. Compared to Lady who is probably be suited for the city; Nymeria is more for the wilds." Ned gave a nod as if he was agreeing with Naruto; "But that's my opinion. I could be wrong."

"You can also be right." Ned says; "I have to agree with you. Surprised you came to that conclusion."

"Your kids and their wolves reflect each other. Robb and Greywind are alike; natural leaders and protective of the pack. Grey Wind is able to calm the pack when they get rough. Sansa is a lady and Lady is docile and tamed; yet they're slow to learn but dangerous once they figured it out. Bran is curious and adventurous; Summer is too. Arya is feral like a wolf and Nymeria might be more then she is. Rickon is timid boy yet a troublemaker; Shaggydog is all kinds of trouble." Ned let out a whistle; "I might have over analyzed your kids and the Direwolves. Habit from my time at the Citadel."

"That's saying it lightly." Ned finished his wine and sighed; "But that does seem to reflect them. So what am I going to expect when we get to Kings Landing?"

"A shit show. With extra shit." Naruto let out a laugh; "In honestly, the small council is going to quick to size you up. All of them. Be wary of Lord Baelish; as he will try to con you into something. Lord Varys can be trust to an extent and you are familiar with the Kings Brothers so they shouldn't be too hard to deal with. And be wary of the Grand Maester…he is always up to something besides his Maester duties."

"Wow…uh…is that all?"

"Oh a spies. Everyone has spies. Nothing is ever kept secret in the Red Keep for long." Naruto said, downing the last of his wine; "So be careful if you decide to take a mistress to your bed." Naruto set his tankard down and watched Ned face. Ned was like a brick wall; he hide his feelings and thoughts well. '_He might survive Kings Landing after all.' _Naruto thought.

"Thank you for the information. Now I know how to proceed into my position." Ned says quiet generously.

"Just keep your head up, you nose out of trouble and try not to look too deeply into things. You may not like what you find." Naruto gave a bow as he stood and took his leave. Walking back to his tent. To which he was greeted by a naked Cersei onto his furs with of course Naruto's lion skin draped over her. The paw covering her nipples as the lions head rested on top of hers. The tail from what Naruto could tell was tucked away somewhere.

"Welcome back my lion." Cersei said with a sultry smile. Naruto raised a brow and proceeded to take off is cloths. "Does your lioness pleases your eyes?" Naruto was down to his trousers when he got to the edge of the bed. Cersei reached out to take the loose string knot and pulled on it. Loosening his trousers to fall and pool around Naruto's feet. Naruto reached out and took her chin to plant a soft kiss on her lips that lead the two of them to fall into the bed.

A half week went by and the Royal Family along with Lord Stark and his retainers all but barely made into the Riverlands and were at the Twins. A pair of twin castles on both sides of the Green Forks of the Trident with a single bridge to link them. It served as the home to House Frey and was one of the more formidable strongholds in the Seven Kingdoms. Naruto was very cautious whenever he came to the Crossing. He held little trust to any Frey; exceptionally Lord Frey. Lord Walder Frey was a coward and a fool; yet one of the most dangerous men alive after Naruto's own father. No one ever crossing the Twins without Lord Frey permission and he does tax for crossing. They were also in luck considering it was the party of King Robert and Lord Frey knew better than to demand anything form the King.

They all stood in the East tower of the Twins before Lord Frey. Robert wanted to have a meeting with the lord and break bread. Naruto was obligated to join by his sister; but it gave him a good look at the stronghold. Naruto believed it was always best to be prepared; and considering on how Lord Frey was late to the battle during Roberts Rebellion and didn't little to stop the Greyjoy Uprising. Naruto had a clear picture of the old lord. He was broken from his thoughts when a servant girl; possibly one of Lords Freys daughters, granddaughters, great granddaughter or something along that poured him a drink. He gave her a fox like smile and took a sip. Returning back to his thoughts and pondering.

"Lord Lannister." Walder said, breaking Naruto's concertation.

"Yes Lord Frey?" Naruto's voice was stressed, he clearly did not want to talk to the man.

"When are you ever going to marry?" Walder asked with a sickening laugh; "If you wait too long, all the young and tight ones will be taken."

"Personally; I am awaiting for my father's approval. I already found a suitable wife." Naruto lied through his teeth and it was good as everyone believed him.

"Oh ho!" Walder laughed; "I bet she has a tight snatch and a set of perky tits huh." Naruto was glad that the only ones in the main hall was himself; King Robert, Eddard and Lord Frey along with his boys and girls. "Have you fucked her silly yet?" Everyone meaning both Lord Frey and King Robert start to laugh as Naruto bit back his tongue.

"Sadly my lord I haven't." Naruto said; "I am preserving her maidenhood until our wedding day. And if I did; I wouldn't be sitting here telling you." Naruto finished his wine and walks out of the hall.

"A rude cunt those Lannisters are." Walder said, drinking his wine.

Naruto was walking outside the Twins in the grass; it was muddy but it was a breath a fresh air to him. He really wanted to get away from the Freys and was hoping that King Robert will announce that why would move on. He found a spot that wasn't too muddy and fell back into the grass. A sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes, trying to imagine what life would be like without the Frey's. He was once more disturbed by the sound of people arguing and fighting. From what he could tell; they were Lord Frey's to eldest sons. Probably bickering over who cold fuck the goat first. Naruto laughed at the thought and sat up; making himself known to the two boys. They both looked at Naruto before running off; it was then Naruto could hear crying. Getting onto his feet, he followed the sound towards the water to find a girl up to her waist in the river, covered in mud with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked, his voice as low almost a whisper so that he would not scare her. She gave a nod, and sniffled a little. "Here. Hold my hand, you're going to be fine." He offered his hand and she took it. He pulled her up from the water and onto her feet. "Got a name?" She nodded her head before trying to speak.

"W-w-w-Wilma." She stuttered, her tears were starting to fade away but still had the stains down her cheeks. Naurto finally got a clear look at her, she was almost the same height as Sansa, possibly the same age too. She had choppy brown hair and light brown eyes, small curves and small chest. "I-i-I'm sorry my lord." She gave a bow; "I was a b-b-bad host for them."

"How old are you?" Naruto took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders.

"F-fourteen my Lord." Naurto raised brow before nodding; "I have to return before mother finds out." Naurto came to the conclusion that she was whore and a young one. He just couldn't figure out why she was in the river.

"Then let me accompany you." Naruto offered; "It's the least I can do." Naruto took her into his arms and walked with her. All the way to a small town that was beside the Twins.

Two days have passed since they crossed the Crossing and continued on their path down south. Two days and they were at the Ruby Ford and the Inn at the Crossroads. King Robert decided to set up camp here; by camp he meant take over the Inn. Naruto was okay with that as he got a room finally and a warm meal. He was getting tired of stew and rabbit. He was in his room, laying on the bed looking at the rafters. Counting the cracks in the wood and thinking aobut life once more. His mind went back to the lie he said to Lord Frey. About him having a suitor already. He knew his father was semi looking for a bride for him. Lord Tywin would never allow Naruto to take the Rock unless he was married. Naruto remember meeting a few girls when he first came to Kings Landings; from a Hightower girl to a Dayne. Even Lord Forrester offered his daughter and a supply of Ironwood. The Rose Queen herself, Lady Olennna once made a joke to him in passing when he was visiting Highgarden that should would offer her granddaughter to him on a golden platter and naked if he were to make her Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Naruto couldn't help but to laugh at the idea; as it was odd yet he was sure that Lady Olena would do just that.

What was supposed to be a single night at the Crossroad became two as Robert wanted to give the horses a proper resting. Everyone was out enjoying what the Riverlands had to offer. From having mock horse races to even a hunting round. Everyone was doing something with someone, somewhere. Even Naruto was doing something, floating down the Ruby Ford on his back while cloud watching. Something he picked up during his time at the Citadel. Of course considering it was a river and he was floating with the current; he did come across some of the ladies that accompanied Cersei bathing in the water. They were quick to spot him, but not quick to cover up. They gave him a small show, giggling all the way before he floated pass them and away. His next stop was along a bend where he could see Arya playing with a butcher's boy in the water. He dove under to fix himself, moving swiftly through the water before coming up to scare them.

"Damn it!' Arya cursed; "You scared me half to death." Naruto gave a grin and laughed a little; scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry." He apologized; he noticed that they were still staring at him; "what? Something on my face?"

"No my lord." The Butchers boy says, bowing; "You're just…well." He motioned downward making Naruto look down.

"Well fuck." He quickly pulled his trousers up; blushing up a storm. "Uh Arya…you cannot tell your father about this." He warned; "Keep this a secret and I'll buy you a bow from the Summer Islands."

"Deal." Arya says quickly, not wanting to lose the chance to have a bow. Naruto fixed himself and the butcher's boy found him a shirt to wear.

"So what are you two doing?" Naruto asked.

"Looking for Rubies." Arya answered; "Rumor is that King Robert knocked out the rubies that were on Rhaegar's breastplate and that they litter the river." Naruto was sure that was impossible as someone would have found them; but he liked the idea. So get bent over in the water and helped them look.

The three of them were busy digging through mud and water for rubies. For the most part it was a fun adventure as they managed to retrieve several items. From a few broken swords, to a House Tully Shield and of course a piece of Rhaegars helmet to which Naruto kept. Naruto was now looking by himself as Arya and the butcher's boy decided to have a mock sword fight to pass the time with sticks. They're peace as quickly ruined by the arrival of Joffery and Sansa. To both were talking to each other; most Joffery boosting about and Sansa just nodding her head. Naruto could hear them and what Joffery was talking about. He was taking his failed attempt at hunting and made it into a glorious battle all to impress Sansa and the Stark girl was eating it up. Naruto was trying his best not laugh; but he couldn't hold back longer enough. Making himself, along with Arya and her friend known.

"What are you doing uncle?" Joffery asked, sounding a bit offended by the sight of his uncle.

"Looking for rubies." Naruto answered; "Why Arya and her friend have a sword fight."

"But those aren't swords. They're sticks." Joffery said before pulling out his sword; "This is a proper sword."

"But we don't have any proper swords." The butcher's boy said, bowing his head.

"Besides, it's all fun." Naruto butted in.

"It's stupid."

"And you're an ass." Naruto added. "The sticks is to make sure they don't harm themselves, even if Im here." Joffery held his sword and pushed Arya out of the way.

"Then he shouldn't have any problem fighting me." Joffery was cocky and he swatted the boys stick away. Arya moved and pushed Joffery to which he swung back; slapping her in the face. Naruto was about to move when a blur a fur went passed him. Joffery let out a girlish shriek as Nymeria attacked him. Clawing at his arm and cutting him a little.

"Oh we're not going to hear the end of this." Naruto muttered, watching as Joffery ran away with Sansa in tow.

Sure enough, Naruto had called it. Night came around and the main hall of the Inn was in uproars over the incident. Joffery was behind cuddled by Cersei, tears rolling down his face. Holding his bandaged arm that only but a few scratches on it. Arya was standing before her father; barking at him. Defending her Direwolf. Cersei was sending curses down at Arya, Sansa was stuck between the two of them. Robert was sitting high on a chair, drinking wine while trying to understand the situation that had happened. Naruto walked in just as Joffery claimed the beast attacked him for no reason. Making Arya retaliate and yell back at him. It was clear that it was getting to King Robert; but the expression on his face.

"ENOUGH!" Robert roared; "He tells me one thing; she tells me another. Seven hells, what am I to make of this?"

"I don't know Robert, but I do believe my daughter." Ned answered; holding Arya in his arms.

"Then she's a lair." Cersei said; "We have a witness, Sansa my dear." the room went quiet as Sansa looked up. She was torn between what to do; lie to her father and protect Joffery or tell the truth and lose her sisters trust.

"Now child." Robert said pointing in front of him; "Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a king." Sansa looked at her father, then to Arya before to Joffery.

"I don't know." She muttered. "I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see."

"Lair!" Arya said before hitting her sister in the back of the head. "Lair Lair Lair!"

"Arya!" Ned barked, pulling his daughter away from the other.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers." Cersei said with a smirk; "I want her punished."

"What would you have me? Whip her through the streets?" Robert said; "Damn it, children fight. It's over."

"Joffery will bear these scars for the rest of his life." Robert looked at Joffery, from what Naruto could tell; it was pure disgust.

"You let that little girl disarm you?" He said scornfully; Joffery said nothing; "Ned, see to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my _son_." Robert said the last part with disgust.

"Gladly, your grace." Ned was happy that Robert wasn't taking drastic measures.

"And what of the Direwolf?" Cersei asked; "What of the beast that savaged your son?

"I forgot about the damn wolf." Robert muttered.

"We found no wolf your grace." Said one of the guards.

"No? So be it."

"We have another wolf." Everyone turned to look at Cersei.

"As you will." Robert began to walk away but Naruto stopped him.

"Pardon me your grace." Naruto said.

"What? You have something to say too?" Robert barked.

"Yes." He walking up until he was in the middle of everyone. "I was there. I saw what happened." Joffery's face went white. "Now I mean no disrespect Robert, let the girls go. Sansa was telling the truth as it happened fast. Joffery does deserve to be punished. As for the wolf, it was released into the wilds by Arya. Lady is not to be touched."

"It attacked my son!" Cersei shouted.

"And the asshole slapped Arya and laughed about it. If it was any ordinary dog; the same results would happen. Joffery is lucky to keep his arm" Everyone let out a gasp at what Naruto said; "Now he may the fucking prince; but I am sure not going to lie and say he didn't deserve it. Let I said, he is lucky to keep the arm as a normal Direwolf would have bitten it clearly off like it was yesterdays lunch."

"Then what would you have us do?" Robert asked; "What?" Naruto went over to Sansa and got down to kneel. Looking at her, his bright blue eyes shiny in the candle light.

"Sansa…what would you like to happen with Lady. She is the innocent party in this." Naruto asked; "Whatever you want, I will make it so." Sansa's eyes with wide before she looked around. She didn't know what to say, she looked at her father who gave her a nod before over to the king who also gave a nod.

"I uh…I would like to keep Lady." She whispered; "If that is possible."

"And where would you put her? At the Red Keep?"

"I uh…don't know." Naruto stood up and looked at Lord Stark.

"Lady will grow to be too big to fit in Kings Landing. For the moment she can pass as a dog." He told Sansa; "Once she is too big; we'll take a trip up North so she can join her siblings."

"I would very much like that." Naruto gave her a smile to which she let out a small giggle.

"There solved. I expect Joffery to be punished." Naruto walked away; "Oh…and if I find out that the wolf was killed. I will kill the person who did it and order it; wither it be a King, Queen, Prince or lord." Sansa let out another giggle and was pulled way by her friend Jenye Poole.

Naruto made it to his room, and was half way through changing out of his cloths. He knew he was going to be in for a shit show the moment he got to his room. It wasn't going to be long before Cersei showed up and yell at him. He knew she didn't approve of the way he handled the situation; but he wasn't going to condemn an animal all because of an arrogant prick couldn't handle a few cuts. He hand his shirt off, down to his trousers and boots when the door to his room came crashing open. Cersei stormed on in, holding her dress up to make her movements more fluid. Naruto turned around just in time to receive a slap to the face. He winced a little and stared at her; to which she slapped him again. This time he turned his head to look at her; a golden brow arching slightly. It was all apparent to him, she was a mad lioness who just had to watch her son get disciplined.

"How dare you!" She shouted at him; "How dare you side with that…that tiny northern monster." Naruto was appalled that she could call someone else's child a monster; considering to whom her eldest child was. Naruto was truly shocked she would say such a thing; but he had come to understand over the years that Cersei was not one to show any care for others children except for her own.

"How dare I?" Naruto inquired, pointing a finger at himself; "I was there when it happened. I saw that monster they we all call a prince attack Arya for defending a boy. Taunt them all for a laugh." He glared at her; "So yeah, I do dare to defend Arya."

"He is your prince. You are to defend him, not the other way around."

"Last I checked." Naruto said, "He was a bastard between you and Jamie…not a prince." Cersei went to slap him again; but this time Naruto caught her and held her wrist.

"Let of me." Cersei struggled to get free of his hold.

"No." Naruto glared at her.

"Release me." Cersei shouted; "I am your queen and you will release." That did it. Naruto let go and Cersei back away. Naruto had his hands up as if he was surrendering; but what happened next surprised her. Naruto went over to the bed and grabbed shirt before making his way to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To find a warm cunt to bury my cock in for the night." Naruto uttered, opening the door; "Preferably one that I'm not related to. So a whore house. I am sure you husband would be glad to point me in the right direction."

Morning came around quickly for everyone. People were either eating breakfast or preparing to continue the trip south to Kings Landing. The Stark family were all standing around, waiting for the carriage that Sansa and Arya were to ride in to arrive. Cersei had already been dressed and sitting in her carriage. Tommen was asleep across from her with his head in his sisters Mrycella's lap. She didn't have a good night sleep and it was obvious to her handmaidens. Her hair was done of course but she skipped he very little make up that she wears. She was looking out the window; trying to see if she could catch her brother walking around. After Naruto left his room last night, Cersei fell onto his bed crying. She was mad at herself for arguing with Naruto over something stupid. She knew he was right; but the mother lion that she was wouldn't let her son be punished if she could stop it. Judging from the bruise on Joffery's face at breakfast; he was punished. She let out a sigh, looking out the window just in time to see Naruto walking on by. Her eyes went wide as she shouted his name; making him stop in his tracks.

"With all due respect Cersei." Naruto began; "Please, I don't have the time nor energy to waste arguing with you." He continued on walking, making Cersei sad and scared. Naruto was normally quick to heed her call and talk to her.

Naruto came around to find his horse saddled and ready. He was moments away from mounting to ride when Eddard Stark came over with his daughters.

"Sansa, don't you have something to say?" Ned informed. Sansa gave a nod, keeping her head and eyes down; trying her best not to giggle.

"Thank you Lord Lannister for last night." She muttered in what was barely a whisper. Naruto smiled, although he couldn't fully hear what was said; he could take a guess at it.

"You are quite welcome Lady Stark." He gave her a smile just as she looked up at him. Her face went red with a blush before she started to let out a giggle. Arya also made a disgusted sound as she walked away. "Oh…did you get all red for me?" He teased before his horse trotted off. "Lord Stark keep an eye on this one. She might end up trying to get you to marry her to me." Ned let a laugh, assuming Naruto was just making a jest at how quickly his eldest daughter to form a crush on a person. Just as Naruto made it to the front of the long line of people wagons and carriages; Robert was coming up beside him. Naruto didn't even try to hold back his laugh at the sight of Robert on a Horse. It was too funny for him to pass up.

Robert gave the signal and they proceeded to move. The line, troops, wagons and carriages resumed their trip to Kings Landing. From the Inn at the Crossroads; it would only take less than a week to get to the capital. If Naruto was lucky, they would make it in less of the time; but was not on their side this time. Added the addition wagons and carriages. They would be arrive in the middle of the week. Naruto was also not looking forward to taking up his lordly duties on the small council; but he was sure why the King was away along with him. The members of the small council were up to some shady stuff again and Naruto may have to fix a few things.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Also I do have a question for you lot; Should I give Naruto his own Dragon? Yes or No? Also still need Pairing ideas.**


	3. Episode 3: The Hands Tourney Pt I

**We're back again with another chapter. This one will take us into the Hands Tourney and introduce us to the true master minds behind the Iron Throne.**

**I am also once more doing my favorite little joke between Naruto and Someone else; but I will leave that to your imagination. We will also see what kind**

**of relationship Naruto has with his father. So without further ado; I present to you: Song of Scarlet and Gold: Remastered.**

_**Disclaimer: Honestly, is this even worth doing anymore? We should all know that we don't own the right to any of this. Its Fanfiction for fucks sake. This is fanfiction, if you want perfect go buy a book; other than that I am allowed to have grammar mistakes and typos.**_

* * *

Kings Landing, the capital and royal city of the Seven Kingdoms. Built during the time of Aegon the Conqueror. It resides along the Kingsroad at the mouth of the Blackwater Rush and overlooks Blackwater Bay. From the hillside one could see the Red Keep and its red stone bricks along with the Great Sept of Baelor. After a long three days travel from the Inn at the Crossroads; the Royal Family and party have arrived home. The gates to Kings Landing were open, the long procession moved slowly through the streets. Moving with ease as crowds part away to allow them through. People toss flowers at the feet of the Knights of the Kings Guards; at the feet of Robert feet. They applauds and cheer as the Queens carriage strolled on by; they gave praise as the last of the Kings Guards trotted by. It's was festive and loud. The people of Kings Landing were glad their savoir and their King had returned.

In the time between the Inn at the Crossroads and arrive at Kings Landing; Naruto did his best to avoid Cersei at all cost. Unless it was time to eat; Naruto was anywhere she was not. The argument that they had made things clear to Naruto. She would always place her position as queen above him and anything he would do. Granted it didn't stop Cersei from trying to talk to Naruto. She did all she could to get his attention or talk to him; but Naruto would just walk away. She was trying her best not to abuse her power over him, but he was making it harder and harder for her.

Naruto let out a sigh and almost a girlish like squeal when he walked into his room at the Red Keep. He was happy to be back in Kings Landing and more so happy to be back inside his own room. He plopped down onto his bed, his arms out feeling the warm crimson sheets of his bedding. He heard a knock on his door; sitting up he raised brow before it was open and Lord Varys walked in. Naruto was skeptical as to why the eunuch was in his bed chambers, he watched him carefully. Vary went around the room to the small table that was present and poured a glass of wine. He then walked over to Naruto and offered it, holding it before his eyes.

"I take this isn't a conjugal visit." Naruto joked and took the glass.

"I assure you wouldn't find me that appealing." Vary's replied, holding is hands out as proof. "I am here to let you know that Maester Pycelle is calling for a Small Council meeting on the morrow." He moved over to a chair to take a seat.

"So soon?" Naruto inquired; "We just arrived and Lord Stark hasn't even unpacked his trunk; let alone settled into his chambers."

"I am only the messenger."

"That you are." Naruto took a sip of the drink; "Now tell me why you are really here." Naruto could see through the folly that Vary was putting up.

"Rumors from across the Narrow." Varys started; "Of a Dragon marrying a Horse. Holding three eggs. Of a Dragon going mad with envy. Of a Dragon with child." Naruto got the cryptic message.

"Is that so?" Naruto set the glass down and stood from his bed. Varys gave a nod, to which Naruto let out a sigh; "Go."

"As you wish my lord." Varys stood and walked out. Naruto turned to look out his room's window at the city.

His mind began to work out all the details of message. Naruto had his spies of course; but all of his spies worked on keeping him informed on what was going on with his half-brother and sister across the Narrow. He liked to kept in the loop with them. King Robert doesn't even know about it; or his sister Cersei. He walked over to the window and leaned against the seal. He knew what the message was saying, Daenerys just married a Dothraki Horse Lord, and she was given three dragon eggs as a gift. Viserys was jealous and envious. Also Daenerys was possibly with child. Naruto knew all about the Dothraki culture and a ways; so he could only assume that she would be taken to Vaes Dothraki. He pray she would hold it down.

Naruto left his room and began walking through the halls of the Red Keep. He changed from his traveling cloths, into something easier and better suited for a lord like himself. Crimson doublet, black breeches and black boots. He had black over cloak draped over his shoulders fastened by a silver pin in the shape of a ravens head. He had a golden wood long bow in his hands; wrapped in a fine grey silk cloth. He came around a corner in the keep and ran right into Lord Stark with his daughters; and Lady. Naruto gave them a bow before remembering something.

"My Lord Hand." Naruto said with a bow; "Lady Sansa, Lady Arya, Lady." He gave them a smile before holding his gift up in his hand. "Lord Stark. I heard a rumor that your youngest daughter was quiet skill with a bow."

"She is. Almost like her aunt Lyanna." Ned replied; noticing the grey silk wrapped gift; "What is that?"

"My golden wood bow?" Arya shouted, snatching it from Naruto's hands and pulling the silk off to look at it.

"A gift. From one Lord to another." Naruto gave another bow. "I promised young Arya the bow when we were at the Inn at the Crossroads. Just holding up my promises."

"Than I thank you." Ned was grateful that Naruto kept his promise; yet insulted that Naruto would give his child a weapon.

"I can see you're insulted." Naruto noticed the look on Neds face. "Let us walk. We have much to discuss."

The next day began, Naruto awake in his bed alone. There was a cold draft in his room; the four braziers and fireplace have all but gone cold. He stretched and let out a yawn; rubbing the back of his head as he walked over to the window. He gazed out at the city. It was still dark and the sun was barely starting to rise over the horizon. Ever since he was young; he always rose with the sun. No matter how late he went to sleep; he rose with the sun. His mother; the late Queen Rhaella used to tell him that he was a dragon; a true dragon. Dragons rose with the sun; as the burning celestial ball moved across the sky, the dragon got stronger. His brother Rhaegar was the Last Dragon in name; but Naruto was the True Dragon. He pulled close the shutters to the window just as the door to his chambers came open. He might have been gone a half month; but the servants were still punctual as ever. Six came into his room. Two were carrying trays of food for his breakfast, two went to start fixing his bed and the other two went into his wash room to draw up his bath.

Naruto ate in peace, washed in peace and got dressed in peace. The sun was just over the horizon by the time Naruto was dressed. Crimson and gold doublet with flowing sleeves, black breeches with matching boots along with his Ravens pin adored on his left breast. He grabbed his silk back cloak from off the footboard of his bed and went for the door. He was going to take a trip into the city before he had to attend to any meetings and such. Moving swiftly through the streets he made his way towards the Sept of Baelor. It was a building just a bit away from it; not really noticeable on the outside; but the inside was something truly amazing. Naruto found the building quickly and approached the door. Reaching into his pockets to fetch a setoff keys. The doors were heavy to push, let alone open; but Naruto got the deed down. Walking inside, he closed the door just as the room lite up with flames. House Targaryen Banner's stood before him; worn and tattered. Some were ripped, others burned and some were dirty. All around Naruto was the property of House Targaryen. It was emptier then that last time he saw it. Over time Naruto had come to collect anything that had to deal with House Targaryen and stored it here. After a fire broke out in the house next to it; Naruto had hired several servants to move the stuff underground. Far underground. It was becoming a vault down there. Naruto went about checking things before leaving. He had work to do.

Midday. Naruto had completed his rounds throughout the city. From visiting the Street of Steel to checking in on people in Flea Bottom. Naruto was the Peoples People. He help anyone in need and offered advice. This in tow gave him sway over matters in the city. Naruto was back inside the Red Keep, making his way towards the Small Council chamber that was off to the side of the Throne room. He opened the doors to the throne room to see Jamie and Lord Stark talking. He sticks back, listening in on their conversation for future reference and to see what they were say to each other. Much to his ire it wasn't anything important. He walked behind Lord Stark just was he walked into the Small Council chambers. All but one was present. Lord Peyter Baelish the Master of Coins; he controls and balances the Kingsdoms books and Treasury. Lord Varys the Master of Whispers who managed the Kingdoms Spy's and spy network. The Master of Law; Lord Renly Baratheon, who was the king's youngest brother. Then there was Grand Maester Pycelle; and old man who was in the Lannisters pockets. Ser Barristan wasn't far behind them as he was coming from the White Tower. Naurto noticed Lord Stannis Baratheon wasn't present; he was the Master of Ships and controlled the Royal Navy.

Varys was the first to notice and spoke first too. Standing up to great Eddard stark and took his hand to shake. "Lord Stark."

"Lord Varys."

"I was grievously sorry to hear of your troubles on the Kingsroad." He started; "We are all praying for Prince Jofferys full revocery."

"Shame it's wasted." Naruto said, walking to his seat. "Joffery would never recover from it."

"Renly! You're looking well." Ned says, going over to Renly to give him a hug.

"And you still look tried from the road." Renly replied; "I told them this meeting could wait another day but-."

"But we have a Kingdom to look after." Lord Baelish said, interrupting Renly." I've hoped to meet you for some time, Lord Stark. No doubt Lady Catelyn has mentioned me."

"She has, Lord Baelish." Ned said, going to his seat. "I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well."

"All too well. I still carry a token of his esteem. From navel to collarbone." Peyter motioned from his navel to his collarbone.

"Perhaps you chose the wrong man to duel with." Ned said, with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"It wasn't the _man _that I chose, my lord." Peyer had a small smirk on his face. "It was Catelyn Tully. A woman worth fighting for, I'm sure you'll agree."

"I humbly beg your pardon, my Lord Stark." Pycelle said, breaking the conversation up.

"Grand Maester." Pycelle gave a nod to Ned acknowledging him.

"How many years has it been?" The old man asked; "You were a young man."

"And you served another king." There was a silence for a brief moment.

"Oh how forgetful of me." Pycelle reached into his robes pockets, pulling out the badged of the Hand of the King." This belongs to you now" He handed it to Eddard Stark who took it. "Should we begin?"

"Without the king?" Ned asked as everyone took their seats.

"Winter may be coming but I'm afraid the same cannot be said for my brother." Renly said, taking his seat.

"His grace has many cares. He entrust some small matters to us that we might lighten the load." Varys said.

"We are the lords of small matters here." Peyter said. Renly reached over, handing Lord Stark a scroll.

"I take it Lord Stannis is still away on Dragonstone with his wife?" Naruto asked, pouring himself some wine.

"Yes, unfortunately." Renly answered, just as Lord Stark took the scroll and his seat. He unsealed it and began to read it over. "My brother instructs to stage a tourney in honor of Lord Stark's appointment as Hand of the King."

"Hmm…how much?" Lord Baelish inquired.

"Forty thousand Gold Dragons to the champion." Lord stark reads off; "twenty thousand to the runner-up, twenty thousand to the winning archer."

"Can the treasury bear such expense?" Grand Maester asked.

"I'll have to borrow it." Lord Baelish said; "The Lannisters will accommodate I expect."

"Actually no." Naruto was leaned back in his chair; feet on the table; "I am sure my father is a few ravens away from cutting the Treasury off."

"Are you serious?" Renly asked, he was surprised.

"No, I joking." Naruto let out a laugh; "My father loves giving away his gold. Makes collecting on it better."

"Oh."

"We already owe Lord Tywin three million gold. What's another eighty thousand?" Lord Baelish finished.

"Are you telling me the crown is three million in debt?" Lord Stark was surprised by how much gold the crown was in debt with and with Tywin Lannister no doubt.

"I'm telling you the crown is six million in debt." Lord Baelish corrected the Hand.

"That could've stayed to yourself." Naruto added in; "You're going to give our new Hand a heart attack if you keep tell him how much we owe. Well _you _owe."

"How could you let this happen?" Ned barked.

"The Master of Coin finds the money. The King and the Hand spends it."

"I will not believe Jon Arryn will allowed Robert to bankrupt the Realm."

"Lord Arryn gave wise and prudent advice." Naruto said; "But I'm sure the fat ass didn't listen. Much like always."

"Counting coppers he calls it." Renly spoke up.

"I'll speak to him tomorrow." Ned let out a sigh and rubbed his temple a little; "This tournament is an extravagance we cannot afford."

"As you will." Lord Baelish reassured; "But still, we'd best make our plans"

"There will be no plans until I speak to Robert." Everyone went quiet; each looking at each other except for Naruto. He was holding in his laugh.

"Thank god. Proper leadership has arrived." He commented.

"Forgive me, my lords. I'm-." Ned let out a sigh; "I had a hard ride."

"You are the Kings Hand Lord Stark. We serve at your pleasure." Varys said.

"Speak to King Robert." Naruto said; "We will still need to make plans in case he fails to come to reason. It is safe to have a plan to use then not have one. Last minute Tourneys are shitty." Naruto looked around the table. "Can we agree on that?"

"Very well." Lord Stark agreed; "Next order of business?"

The Small Council went on with very little issues. The discuss matters of State, from population to the matter of the Gold Cloak recruits. The mattes were simple and seasy for them to come to a wise and just solution with. Naruto left the chambers with Lord Stark, while the Hand went to the right after leaving the throne room; Naruto took a left and made his way towards the kitchens. He had his hands behind his back, head held up and a soft tune in his head. He walked into the kitchen stealing an apple from a basket and made his way down into the cellar. He took a right, going pass the door that lead to the casks of wine and mead; and went down another set of stairs into the crypts. He held his hand out as he walked, grabbing a touch along the way to illuminate the area around him. He has been to the crypts before. He hated the place yet loved it. It was everything Targaryen and a dragon skull graveyard. He moved between the skulls before coming face to face with the great dragon himself. Balerion the Black Dread; the Dragon that conquered Westreros. The skull as three heads taller than Naruto, and its empty eye sockets still looked as if they were following him.

Naruto kneeled before his ancestor's dragon's skull and said a quick prayer in Valyrian. He let out a sigh, feeling the thick moldy air around him shift. This was his solitude, his personnel fortress. He opened his eyes and stood up, just in time to see the emerald glow of a fire. He moved towards it, going into a room to finding a massive brazier that was burning wildfire. It was enticing to Naruto, the small flicks of emerald flames; the crackling of the air around it. In the middle was something else; something that was kept a secret down in the crypts. Naruto looked around briefly and walked over to the doors. Closing them before returning to the brazier. In the middle of the emerald flames was a single dragon egg. It was a cream white color, the shell was soft. As the top and bottom of the egg was capped with a golden ring. This was the dragon egg that the Late Queen Rhaella Targaryen put into Naruto's crib when he was born. Rhaella knew that all the dragons died out, but she kept the tradition going in hope that one of her children could bring them back. Naruto was extremely protective of his egg.

"Fascinating things they are." Said a voice in the shadows, Naruto turned around to see Varys stepping out of them; "Dragon eggs. Extremely rare, valuable. I know several lords who will give away their lands to own one."

"Fancy seeing here Lord Varys." Naruto commented. "My mother placed it in my crib when I was born. She did the same with all of her children."

"Oh I know." Vary walked over to the brazier to look at the egg; that glowed in the flames. "I was there when she did it. Rhaegars egg was lost to time after the Sacking of Kings Landing. Viserys sold his for gold; then spent said gold on whores and poor favors in Pentos. I believe Daenerys never got the chance to have one. I am quiet surprise you still have yours."

Naruto let out a laugh and nodded; "I kept mines due to me taking it everywhere with me. To the Citadel, to Casterly Rock and back here." Naruto watched as Varys walked around the circular room. Looking at the tapestries of the House Targaryen, the torn banners and other relics. Then he came to a stop before a stand that held a suit of ruined black armor.

"Prince Rhaegars? I presume."

"I found it several years ago." Naruto said, watching as Varys traced the massive dent in the suit.

"Right where Kings Roberts warhammer stuck. Killing the last dragon."

"My brother wasn't the last dragon." Naruto stated; walking over to the eunuch lord. "Much like how the Starks are; leave on Stark alive and the pack still lives. We Targaryens are the same. As long as a Targaryen lives, a dragon will always come back."

"Hmm." Varys turned around to face Naruto and pulled a scroll out of his sleeves, handing it to Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, taking he scroll and noticed the wax seal. The wax was orange and imprinted into it was a spear piercing the sun. "What does Prince Doran what with me?"

"I have no clue my Lord." Varys said innocently.

"You've read it." Naruto was sure he did.

"Prince Doran has invite you to join him and his family to celebrate the day Nymeria landed in Dorne and married Lord Mors Martell." Varys admitted, folding his hands into his sleeves.

"He invited me? A Lannister?"

"No, you the Targaryen." Naruto undid the scroll and gave it a read. He was surprised that Prince Doran would invite him to Dorne. House Martell and House Lannister were not on the friendliest terms with each other; not after the death of Princess Elia Martell at the hands of Ser Gregor 'The Mountain' Clegene.

"It's seems to be set after the Tourney." Naruto muttered before looking at Lord Varys; "Send a raven letting him know that I accept the invitation."

News of a Tourney coming to Kings Landing sent the capital into a frenzy. A Tourney meant good business for everyone. From Bakers to whores and everyone in between. Lord Stark was still not happy with the fact Robert insisted on having said thing; but he was quick to learn that sometimes it was best to give the king what he wanted and suffer. Things between Cersei and Naruto were still tense; but they were back on speaking terms. Mostly due to Robert locking the two of them inside a room and ordered them to talk. He was very much disappointed when he unlocked the door to find the two of them sitting about and not fucking. It was the easiest gold Lord Baelish got from the king. Naruto was able to sit in a room with his sister and talk, yet they haven't shared a bed; which was driving Cersei crazy and mad.

Naruto was in his chambers, the Tourney was a week away and he was making plans to greet some of the lords who were coming to visit and or participate. He was shirtless, dressed in his black breeches and boots. He had a water basin before him and a dagger at his neck. Shaving off any stray hairs that were going. He loved not having facial hear; as he made him stand apart from his father and brothers. He heard a knock on his door, just as he came down to his Adams apple.

"It's open." Naruto shouted, grabbing a cloth to clean himself as he turned to face the door. Lord Stark walked in with a boy behind him, a boy Naruto was familiar with. "What brings you to my chambers Lord Hand?"

"Ah yes Lord Naruto." Ned started; "I remember from your time at Winterfell that you don't have your own squire. Granted you not a Knight; you are a lord and a skilled one. So I've taken the liberty to find you one."

"From the Street of Steel?" Naruto said, looking at the boy; "This is the boy."

"Yes."

"Cersei isn't going to like him being in the castle."

"As a squire of yours; she has little say." Naruto gave a nod and approached the boy.

"Name?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

"Gendry." The boy now named Gendry answered; "Waters."

"You worked as an apprentice smith for Master Tobho Mott correct?"

"Yes my lord."

"Ever served as a squire?"

"No my lord." Naruto looked over to Lord Stark and raised brow before realizing what the Stark Lord was doing.

"He will do. With the tourney a weeks away; I will need the help." Naruto said, showing Lord Stark to the door; "Thanks you."

"I was my pleasure." Lord stark left and Naruto turned to see Gendry was looking at things. Naruto let out a sigh as it was going to take a while for the bastard to learn.

Naruto gave the boy a look over; he was roughly the same age as Ned son Rob yet he had the Kings build. Naruto was sure he was the boy that Jon Arryn and he took an interest in. Gendry was looking at a set of swords that Naruto had in his room; pulling one out of the black sheath to look at the metal work.

"This are amazing, perfect replicas of King Aegons and Queens Visenya's swords." Gendry said just as Naruto came over to him; "Wait…this is Val-." Naruto covered his mouth; holding a finger to his lips.

"Yes they are. Yes I have both. And yes they both were hard to find." Naruto removed his hand watching Gendry try to comprehend what was said.

"How did you get them? Why do you have them?" Naruto rolled his eye.

"First things Gendry at being a squire, don't question things." The boy gave a nod; "Second thing, you're not the only royal bastard in the Red Keep. There are five us; but we are the only two that matter."

"Pardon me my Lord, but your Lord Tywin Lannister's heir." Gendry said; "And I'm not a royal bastard."

"His bastard heir." Naruto corrected him; "And let's keep that last part between us." Gendry was familiar with dates and some history of Kings Landing so I didn't take him long before figured out who Naurto's mother was.

"You're…no way…really?" Naruto gave a nod; "Then you're half Targar-." Naruto covered his mouth once more.

"Now…as my squire you have several long jobs to do. Can you read and write?" Gendry moved his head no; "Great…I'll find a septa to teach you. For moment your duties are as followed. Sharpen my swords, clean my armor, draw my bath, make my bed, fetch my mail, pour my wine, announce anyone who enters my room, run messages for me and lastly to keep your mouth shut." Gendry gave a nod; "Good. Now you used to work on the Street of Steel, know anyone who forged trident recently?"

"Why a trident my lord?" Gendry asked.

"It's for the Melee at the tourney." Gendry thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"I know a smith that crafted four of them. He said that a fisherman order them but couldn't pay." Gendry said before Naruto handed them a piece of paper.

"Give this to the smith; I'll buy them." Naruto said as Gendry gave a nod; "Oh…you can't read it?"

"Four steel tridents, a steel helmet, leather harness." Gendry read; "I know how to read weapons and armors; but my lord these will not protect you in combat."

"Leave that to me." Naruto walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out some cloths. "Here, if you are going to be a squire; you will need to dress as one."

It was midday in Kings Landing, Naruto was walking through the streets as Gendry went to go acquire his lord's request from the Street of Steel. Naruto had taken upon himself to meet a few of the Lords that were coming to see the Tourney. He was making his to the south gate, he was going to greet the Dornish party that was coming to visit. Naruto was only doing this to serve as a barrier between the Dornishmen and the members of House Lannister. He was standing at the gate, looking out to see the people coming and going from Kings Landing. He could make out some of the Dornish Standards of rider coming to visit and it wasn't much of him to worry. Each lord gave kind words to Naruto and made their way to their Inn to which they were to stay. Yet, to Naruto's surprise was when he saw a golden spear piercing a red sun on a field of orange in the distance. He was intrigued as to why House Martell would be coming to the Tourney. Naruto was greet with the sight of Prince Oberyn of House Martell on foot. Walking carelessly through the people.

"Oh…the Red Viper himself." Naruto said, seeing Prince Oberyn approaching.

"The Lannister Bastard." Prince Oberyn said back with a smirk; "Fancy seeing you so far away from the Red Keep."

"I heard that the Dornishmen were coming. Had to come greet." Naruto then noticed five females behind the Dornish Prince. "Introductions?"

"Pardon me. This is my paramour; Ellaria Sand and three of my daughters. Obara, Nymeria and Tyene Sand." Naruto gave them all a bow and a kiss on the back of the hand. Naruto then noticed who the fifth one was.

"Princess Arianne of House Martell." Naruto said, taken away by her sheer beauty. From her long, thick black hair to her dark eye and even her slender yet full figure wrapped in olive skin. "Pleasure to have the Heiress of Dorne in Kings Landing." He gave her a wink to which made her blush a little.

"Enough flirting Naruto." Oberyn said; "Are you going to let us in or not?"

"Same ole Oberyn. Quick with the tongue" Naruto laughed; "It wouldn't do to have such important people sleeping in some common Inn or Tavern. You shall have rooms in the Red Keep. If Renly can allow House Tyrell, I can allow House Martell; if you so choose so." Arianne was first to speak before her uncle.

"My uncle has already got use rooms and board. Close enough to the Tourney grounds and other establishments; but maybe a tour of the Red Keep some time?" She gave him a sly smirk which made Naruto almost weak in the knees.

"I think I can arrange that for you. My Lady." Naruto gave another bow and watch them walk on into the city. "Oh…that one is dangerous indeed."

**Tourney Day I**

The First day of the Tourney came quicker than most thought; it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Well minus the fact that it was the first day of the Melee. The Melee was split into two days. Day one was Group A and day two was Group B. The top five from both groups would then fight opening day on day three before the Archery. Then the Joust had the last two days. The Melee, Archery and Joust were all the main events; surrounded by smaller events. All that was followed by a massive feast after each day. Robert spare no expenses on the tourney and the feast. He had wine shipped in from all over the Seven Kingdoms and across the Narrows. Dancers, entertainers, and the works. Not to mention the food. Each day was a different menu. Naruto was sure Lord Stark was going to be pulling his hair out once he finds out how much more the feast were going to cost the treasury.

Naruto was lucky enough to be fighting in group A; he was going in the ring with Prince Oberyn, Ser Beric, and others. Not to mention his best friend in the Kingsguads Ser Alys Oakheart was joining. Naruto had woken up once more like always right as the sun hit the Horizon. He got Gendry trained mostly to show up in his room at the right time; but he kept the other servants on for the moment as Gendry was going to be helping him. Gendry was lucky enough to walk into Naruto's chambers just in time to see Naruto crawling from his bed. Gendry spent most of the week working on Naruto's armor and tridents. The day prior, Gendry took everything to Naruto's tent at the Tourney grounds and help set it up. He was surprised that Naruto was fighting under the Lannister Standard opposed to the Targaryen one. He walked over to Naruto and helped him out of his sleep robes and into a pair of linen breeches and white cotton shirt.

"My lord." Gendry said; "Everything is prepared; armor shined tridents sharpened. The weather is clear for the day so no rain or mud."

"Good, good." Naruto yawned, walking over to his chamber pot. "Did you find everything on the list?"

"Everything. Are you sure this is the route you want to take?"

"I like the idea and I'm going for more of a show." Naruto said, taking his piss; "Also…I know how to fight so I am sure I can avoid lethal hits."

"You hope." Gendry said with a small chuckle.

Naruto and Gendry walked thought the streets of Kings Landing and out the gates to the edge of the Blackwater Rush. Naruto was still shocked at the sight of the Tourney grounds. The Melee was a large circular arena that was built within the week. It was all wooden, with several entrances onto the grounds with stand up high. Then there was the archery range and lastly the Joust tilts. Naruto looked around some more seeing early people moving though the tents and posts. Naruto pulled on his black fur coat as the morning cold was starting to come in along with fog. Naruto's tent was easy to find; it as large, crimson and red with the standard of House Lannister posted outside it. He walked on inside, finding it was already lite with lanterns and touches. He eyes moved around the tent before settling on the back of a man's head.

"Father?" Naruto said, sounding surprised. Lord Tywin Lannister turned around to look at his eldest son.

"Ah…up with the sun as normal." Tywin commented; "Here I was, thinking you would fight with some honor and dignity. Like a proper Lannsiter Lord." He wasn't mad at his son, just a bit disappointed. When he had heard his heir was going to be fighting in the melee once more; he figured that Naruto would wear his armor like he had done previously.

"With all due respect father." Naruto said; "I do have a plan and an idea." Gendry took Naruto's coat and hung it over the back of a chair. "I will bring honor to our house."

"You better or this humility will cost you and our house greatly." Tywin said, walking out of the tent; "Now, I am going to go visit you sister and brother." Naruto gave a nod before stripping. Gendry, who was trying his best not to look at Naruto help him get suited up.

It was close to show time, hours went by as the contestants of the Melee got prepared. In the time it took, people flocked to the stands to watch the spectacles. Cheers could be heard, screams rang out. Horses neighing. The loud crack of wood breaking. People were getting amped up for the battles. Wither they be Highborn or low; the Melee was always an opening sight to see at a tourney. King Robert along with Lord Stark and the royal family sat in is Kings Box. A square box on the far side of the ring that was shaded by yellow and black cloths canopies. Robert was already drinking wine, not enough to be drunk yet; but enough to give him a light buzz. Cersei was irritated as her father came to visit and see the tourney. She also heard for the first time that Naruto was participating in the Melee and was wearing something overly dumb and dramatic. The Kings Box was flanked by members of the Kings Guard; Ser Jamie was in the box with Ser Barriston. The only member who was not present was Ser Alys Oakheart as he was fighting in the melee under the Kings Guard Standard. The crowd was going crazy already and the match hasn't even started.

Down in the ring stood an old retired knight now turned announcer with a wooden hollow cone to amplify his voice. He was speaking to the crowd and announcing the fighters as they came out into the ring and took their post under their standards. The Standards were small wooden shields with each fighters sigil painted on it. They were able to be changed out and removed as the fights went on. House Lannister was set right under where Lord Tywin sat with his guards. Gendry was also by it; he hand a few spare tridents for Naruto in case he broke one. The announcer shouted out names and the fighter came running out. There were thirty fighters in all; and he was only half way through the names. Naruto sat in the dark tunnel that lead to the ring; he head down and eyes closed. He was listening to the crowd, trying his best to gain their rhythm and pulse. He would need it for the fight. He could hear the fighters being called in one by one. The suspense was getting to him. He already say Ser Alys Oakheart run out, Lord Oberyn as well along with Ser Beric Dondarrion.

"Next up." The Announcer said; "From the Stromlands; Ser Jeran Crowl!" Naruto watched as the man ran out. He was clad in full armor under a teal tunic with two white stars. It was his standard. He hand in his hands a large kite shield and a frail mace. He came into the middle of the ring, holding his arms out and shouted. The crowd went wild for him. "And our last fighter. From the Casterly Rock; Lord Naruto of House Lannister!" The crowd once more erupting in cheers and shouts.

"Show time." Naruto said, grabbing his helmet and walked out into the ring. The ring went quiet; everyone was unsure as to what Naruto had on before cheers started up once more. From everywhere in the crowd people were cheering. Cersei, Arianna and Sansa all shared a common thought; _'Damn Naruto looks sexy.'_ Naruto stepped into the sun, his skin was oiled to the point he appeared to be bronze and shined. He had a white cloth wrapped around his waist and man parts; over them was a bronze colored leather belt that was studded. In the middle of the belt was the face of a roaring lion in gold. Hanging from the belt was several gold and crimson cloths that came to his left knees except for one. It was crimson with a golden lion; the sigil of House Lannister. It went all the way to mid shin and was torn at the hem. He wore no chest plate to protect himself; only a leather harness that kept both sets of bronze greaves. He hand on leather sandals and his shin were protected with bronze guards. He had a full face helmet made of bronze as well, on top of it was a crimson crest that came to a stop to a roaring lion. In his right hand was a trident; his left held a small shield that was painted crimson. Strapped to his right thigh was a dagger as a backup. He held his arms out, soaking in the cheers before coming to stand by his standard.***** The fight was almost about to begin.

King Robert stood up from his seat, silencing everyone slowly as he need the attention. He spoke harshly, as his wine was already making him loose his speech and it wasn't even midday.

"I, King Robert of House Baratheon." He started; "You all know the bloody titles; welcome you all to day one of the Hands Tourney!" Maester Pycelle stood up next, he had the announcer's cone to speak due to his old age.

"I-I like to say a prayer before we begin." Maester Pycelle said; the fighters all took a knee in the ring. "May the Warrior grant these men courage and protect them in these bouts. May the Smith grant the strength, that they my bear the heavy burden of battle. And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show them the righteous path to walk."

"Enough!" Robert shouted; "Let them fight!" The crowd went crazy once more.

Naruto stayed back as the fighters all clashed into each other. He looked around through his helmet to see Prince Obreyn had done the same. He smirked a bit from under his helmet and took a step back. He watched as the fighters all came clashing together, metal clashing against metal and the cheers of the crowd got wilder. Naruto moved his head to the side just in time to avoid a spear thrust. He let out a chuckle, using his trident to swat the weapon away.

"Prince Oberyn." Naruto says, back paddling a little; "Here I thought we was going to wait to the end to fight."

"I was planning it.' Oberyn said; "But I wanted to keep you on your toe." He moved with grace and fluid; bending back to avoid Naruto's trident.

"Consider me on my toe." Naruto turned just in time to avoid a sword to the head. Keeping his momentum, he moved to strike. His trident piercing the man's armor; Naruto took a step with his trident, forcing the man down into the dirt and dust.

The battle ensued more, it was a point system that was keep track of the victors. Anyone who knocks their opponents down was given a single point, killing someone on the field was considered five points by the words of King Robert. While many were not trying to kill their opponents; accidents did happen. The current score as of right now had Prince Oberyn in the lead with twenty points, followed by Naruto with eighteen, Ser Loras Tyrell a point behind and Ser Beric at fifteen. It was an interesting fight as many of those who were fighting were giving it their all. Naruto couldn't help but to laugh from under his helmet as he jumped over a fallen knight who was trying to get; and drove his trident into the back of another. Knock him over and into the dirt. The feeling of the battle was washing over them and before long a horn sounded. The Melee was over.

The announcer came walking out as the knights all stood up and went back to the standards to stand. A few needed help from a few squires and one was carried away by a team of Silent Sisters. He didn't survive the fight. Naruto was sitting on a stool; huffing hard as he tried to get air back into his lungs. The scores were being read off from the bottom to the top. He wiped his brow, handing his helmet up to Gendry who was above him.

"In fifth place; Ser Arys Oakheart of the Kingsguard! With an impressive fifteen points." The announcer said; "Fourth we have Ser Beric Dondarrion with a total of nineteen points. Followed the Knight of Flowers; Ser Loras Tyrell who collected twenty-four points. Then we have Lord Naruto of House Lannister who managed to get twenty-seven points and in first place; Prince Oberyn of House Martell with Thirty points." The crowd went crazy as everyone left the arena.

Naruto was inside his competitor tent, sitting on a stool. He hand on a pair of black breeches as a Septa and Gendry tend to his wounds. In the melee, Naruto took a shallow cut to his left arm and a deep one to his right abdomen. The on to his arm was already wrapped in a bandage; it was his abdomen that was taking work. The flaps to his tent came open and his father walked in. He held a stern look on his face, which vanished behind a smile and acceptance. Naruto knew the look well as he often got the look. He gave his father a nod as Gendry handed him a wineskin to drink from.

"You did well out there." Tywin said, pulling a chair over; "Better than I thought. Maybe this…style or whatever wasn't a complete and utter waste."

"You should trust me more father." Naruto said, wincing a little; "I am your heir after all."

"True. Which is why I am here." Tywin fixed himself and looked at his son; "You're an adult and my heir. It is about time you start to act like one, by preparing to take my place at Casterly Rock, getting married and having children to continuing the family legacy."

"Uh…I have Tommen and Mrycella."

"Children from your wife, not your sister." Tywin said bluntly; "I've set up a list of girl I want you to talk to at the party tonight. Suitable women for the heir of House Lannister. You will do wise to pick one, or all of them. I don't care. As long as you get married." The Septa finished bandaging Naruto, allowing to stand with a wince.

"Father." Naruto started; "If it pleases you, then I will grace this ladies of the court and of your choosing with my presence." He gave a staggered bow before Gendry handed him his shirt to put on. "But I have a possible idea. Consider it a possible alliance between two houses."

"If this is about House Martell; the answer is the same." Tywin said, standing up. "Prince Doran will never hand his daughter over to our house. Neither will Prince Oberyn, regardless of your friendship with him."

"You don't even consider the possibility." Naruto said; "With House Lannister and House Martell under a singular rule. Me and Princess Arianna. We can control the west and the south; can lead an army that could put House Tyrell and the Reach to shame."

"The same could be said if you married Lord Tyrells daughter."

"She's sixteen. Barely old enough and I'm twice her age." Naruto pointed out; "Besides, you always talk about furthering our families' power and control."

"Yes I do; but I will not allow my son and heir to marry the daughter of a man who hates me."

"So what?!" Naruto shouted; "You want to parade me around like some prize stallion? I'm half fucking Taragaryen. Half the whores in Kings Landing will spread their legs in hopes that they will carry a bastard from me; so they can be elevated to a higher status. I get letters from every minor and small time lord, offering to send me their daughters if only to raise them in status." Naruto let out a sigh; "My brother married a Martell, my other brother would rather fuck his sister and youngest? He fucks and whores himself to sleep every night. Why don't you ask Jamie to marry and be your heir?" Naruto felt a sharp pain to his face as his father slapped him.

"You will do well to remember who you are talking to _BOY_." Tywin said in a low tone; "I made you my heir and I can remake you into the bastard boy you were. Remember that." He adjusted his coat and walked towards the exit; "You will talk, swoon; hell even fuck all the girls I have picked; but by the end of this tourney. I want an answer as to whom you will take as your wife. Cersei not included."

"Cersei isn't even talking to me." Naruto rubbed his cheek; "She's still pissed off that I went against her word and spoke out against Joffery." Naruto could hear his father let out a sigh. Tywin loved all his grandchildren except for Joffery. He knew the boy was a menace and wasn't fit to be king if Robert were to die. Naruto knew his father shared the same views as him when it comes to the crown prince.

"Fix it then." Was the last thing Tywin said before he left the tent. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Gendry was biting his lip so he wouldn't talk out of turn.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing my lord." Gendry answered.

"Me and my father don't always see eye to eye." Naruto said, adjusting his cotton shirt. "He doesn't like the idea of my being in my thirties and not being married."

"Haven't found the right one?" Gendry had heard of many lords marrying multiple times over this lives. He was surprised that Naruto wasn't even married; yet he has two kids.

"I found the right one. My father doesn't approve of her at all." Naruto let out a wince and took a seat on the stool. "My father doesn't like the idea of me marrying her or like the idea of her family. It's complicated, more so then I would like to admit."

"I understand a complicated family my lord." Gendry said, looking over the weapons in Naruto's tent. He was actually surprised to see the different swords, axes, daggers, spears and bows at his lord's disposal. The tent was basically a miniature armory. "My mother died when I was young and I haven't the foggiest on who my father was. I was taken in by Tohbo Mott to become his apprentice. He was like a father to me…I guess. There was a servant girl who worked in his house who was like a sister." Naruto let out a small laugh.

"Gendry…your King Roberts bastard." He told him blankly; "You are a royal bastard and an important one. That's why you're in my service." Gendry's face went blank before he let out a laugh; thinking Naruto was joking.

"You're joking my. Right?"

"Nope. You're in my service for that reason. Also because you're good with a forge and I might need you to repair my armor. Yet, keep what I tell you a secret. There are those who will abuse you or want you killed."

"Why is that?" Well the last one. Who would want to kill me?"

"Anyone. You are Roberts's natural born heir. You have the right to lay claim to the Iron Throne." Naruto stood up and stretched; feeling his side go numb. Meaning he could move now. "Well, you can't claim the throne. I have dibs on that." They both let out a laugh and start the walk back to the Red Keep.

Night came around in Kings Landing; the streets were filled with celebration and the brothels were over booked with lord, knights and low born's looking to get the little meat wet. At the Red Keep, things were different. It was a festival of wonders and entertainment. Full course meal was made during the day while the tourney was happening. All thanks to House Tyrell donations. From smoked boar to deer. Fish and duck. Chicken and sheep. Everything was laid out over long rows of tables. All of the servants were dressed in Baratheon yellow and black. The male had crown made from antlers; fake of course while the females had a matching tiaras. The cooks were still in the kitchen churning out food to replace those that were being eaten. The wine cellar was opened, and wine was being brought up by the flagon. Robert wasted nothing on the expenses and wanted to have a party.

Naruto come down from his chambers, dressed in a black breeches, black leather boots. A crimson doublet with golden lions along the hem. He hand his raven badged pinned to his chest and his master chains around his arm. He hand a crimson and gold cape draped around his left shoulder. Gendry helped dressed him and was also dressed them. Crimson doublet, black breeches, leather boots. Gendry cleaned up nice for the party and was only going because he had to as Naruto's squire. He told his lord he would rather be at the tent fixing Naruto's armor; but Naruto thought of head of that and had one of the smiths working on it. Leaving Gendry time to enjoy to high born life.

Naruto came down and entered the ballroom; Gendry was behind him to his right. He was announced and everyone clapped or cheered. Naruto felt welcomed as a servant handed him a goblet of wine from a tray. Naruto took a sip and made his way across the floor. He knew the girls on his father's list; so it wouldn't be too hard for him to find them let alone talk to them. He smiled and nodded as Lords congratulate him on his battle; shaking hands with a few of them and offered a few words of about the battle. He was trying to make himself appear busier then he truly was. He could see his father from the corner of his eye; watching him. Beside his father was his sister Cersei; who was giving the 'Fuck Me' eyes to which he was ignoring. He wasn't going to lie; if he had the choice, both he and Cersei would be in a broom closet somewhere going at it like they were two dogs in heat. But Naruto had self-control and he needed to keep up appearances. Naruto came around the long table and bumped into someone. She was on his father's list.

"Lady Desmera of House Redwyne." Naruto said, giving her a bow. Gendry who was still behind him did the same. This one was easy to guess as to why his father wanted him to marry her. The Redwyne Fleet.

"Ah Lord Naruto Lannister." Desmera said; giving the man a curtsy. She hand long brown hair that came to her mid back, freckles along her face. She was slender in her azure blue dress that hugged her figure with an ample bosom. "I saw you fight in the Melee…it was fascinating to watch."

"Why thank you." Naruto said with a smile.

"Such a shame that knight died though." She said, walking around the table. Stealing a grape to eat. "So do you think you'll win?" Naruto followed behind her. Making himself a small plate as he knew he was going to be doing this all night.

"It's possibly." Naruto answered; "But most are betting on Ser Beric or Ser Loras."

"Oh…That would be an interesting outcome." Naruto gave her a smile and nodded. She wasn't the one that was for sure. She was pretty, but a bit naïve.

Naruto was able to move on from Lady Desmera Redwyne and move about the crowd of people. He made a few short conversation with a few more lords. Had to apologize to his favorite Kings Guard for putting him on his back in the melee and tried his best to avoid his sister. He then came to a stop; before him was Ser Preston Greenfield and his older sister Gwendolyn. He knew why his Ser Preston sister was here. She was in love with Naruto ever since he was staying at the Rock; and had convinced her father to send to her the Rock to marry Naruto. He turned her down every time; but it would seem his father had other ideas. Before either of the Greenfield children could speak; Naruto gave a simple word.

"Nope." He turned around and went back. Walking over to another table that was decorative with cakes and pies. This is where he met his ancestral Valyrian cousin from house Velaryon. Kiara was pretty in her own right; she had the Valyrian silver hair and light lavender eyes that seem to shine like little gems. She was pale, slender with a perfect hourglass figure and an ample bosom. Naruto had heard rumors of her from his time across the Narrow's and traveling. Kiara had a sweet tooth for fine cakes, a sharp wit and interest in the Valyira; but her rather blunt way of talking is often the matter to why she hasn't been wed. He approached her quietly and spoke clearly.

"Well it's rare to see a member from the Driftmark this far inland." Naruto said, grabbing a lemon cake to eat.

"You father requested mines to send me." She said sharply; "I was against it; considering I do not like Kings Landing all that much. You are subpar in the melee; too much showmanship and less fighting. I'm surprised your father let you complete like that." Naruto's mouth was left open. She was not becoming his wife; she would be lucky enough be considered a mistress. Naruto walked away and made his rounds around the tables. He spoke with people and gather their interest in what was going on. Most were trying to gain his favor and trust like most. Naruto went around the room, meeting members of noble's houses and speaking with girls from off his father's rather boring list. So far, he wasn't planning on marrying any of them. He made his way over to one of the massive towers of cakes and met one of the most powerful family in all of the Seven Kingdoms; minus his own house. House Tyrell. He slowed down his speed and approached with a bit of caution.

"Lord Tyrell." Naruto said with a bow, as he approached Lord Mace of House Tyrell. Mace Tyrell was a stout man, overly fat with thick brown curls with specks of white and grey in them. He was once the most powerful man in the Reach; but now that power rest solely in his mother.

"Lord Naruto. Pleasure to meet you finally." Mace said, his voice was soft yet joyful. He was offering to shake Naruto's hand. "My son Loras has told me a great many things about you." Naruto's raised a brow; Ser Loras wasn't with his family from what Naruto could see. "Let me introduce you to my second born; Ser Ga-."

"Garland the Galliant." Naruto said, taking the knights hand to shake; "Pleasure to meet you. I do have to say, you look almost exactly like the kings younger brother."

"I do get that a lot my lord." Garland said, his voice oppose to his fathers was almost booming.

"I see." Naruto turned his attention to the girl that was standing next to Ser Garland. "Ahh…and you must be the future Queen of Flowers. Lady Margaery." Naruto took her hand and gave the back of his a kiss. Margaery was a dark green samite gown with a tight-laced bodice that bared her shoulders and the tops of her ample bosom; her thick brown curls fell live waves form her head to her shoulders and her doe like eyes seem to sparkle in the candle lights.

Margaery had a small blush on her face when she spoke to Naruto; "That I am my lord. You do me great honor of meeting us." Naruto's danger senses went off when she said that. From his time living in the Red Keep, Naruto developed what he calls a 'Danger Sense' which was the feeling he got when someone was about to play the Grand Game with him; and to either flee or outwit the person.

"Oh my presences is honored?" Naruto said, pretending to be shocked; "That's the first nice thing anyone has said to all evening." He let out a laugh that got the members of House Tyrell to laugh with him. 'Guess my danger sense was off this time.' Naruto thought to himself as he took a drink of wine and converse with the Lord's and Lady of Highgarden.

**Tourney Day 2**

Morning came around and it came hard for Naruto. His head was pounding hard from the amount of wine he drank. Normally Naruto could burn off wine like it was yesterday's lunch; but this morning. The hangover was horrible. He could feel every neuron in his brain firing off, every muscle aching and with all of that. His stomach was singing the song of its people. He hated hang overs. He moved a bit before stopping. He wasn't alone in his bed. He kept his eyes close and tried his best to remember the night prior and all of the events. There was talking, met all of his suitors. Remembering talking to his father. Then there was the drinking contest between himself, King Robert and several other lords. He remember talking with Lord Tyrell and his children. He moved again and felt another body in the bed with him. Now he was sure that something happened.

'Think dumbass, think.' Naruto thought. He could remember only a few things before he gave up. 'Best deal with it like a many. I may not know their names, but it'll be an interesting talk.' He opened his eyes. In a quick motion and a scream; Naruto was standing in his birthday suit by his window. The sun was out and shiny through the window. In his bed was not two girls; but Lord Renly and Ser Loras.

"What the?" Naruto said; "How? When?" Naruto closed his eyes and let out a sigh; well mostly because the light was hurting his head. "I swear…one day I am going to kill that boy." Naruto looked around and notice he was not even in his room; he was in Renly's. He looked around the room and found his cloths and stuff, pulling on his breeches and left the room.

Naruto made it to his tent, Gendry was there with his armor ready. Tridents were in stock ready for Naruto to grab one on his way out. He rubbed his head and let out a groan.

"I don't even want to hear it father." Naruto said, not even looking at his dad who was sitting in a chair. "My head is killing, my wounds are killing and I am half minded to kill the Kings brother." Naruto took a seat on a stool and looked at his dad.

"The Melee is canceled." Tywin said, sipping on water that was supposed to be for Naruto. "It would seems that you were not the only one that had a horrible and long night of drinking. Lord Hand himself made the announcement an hour ago. While you were sleeping." Tywin saw the look on his son's face and hid back his laugh.

"So is the tourney going on for an extra day?" Naruto asked, letting out a sigh as Gendry placed a cold towel over his forehead. "Or are we going to fight tomorrow?"

"Lord Hand is thinking it over. He did ask for your opinion on the matter." Naruto gave a nod and rubbed his head. "I was wondering what you were thinking?"

"Melee finals. At night." Naruto answered; "Under the stars and the gods." He opened his eyes to look at his father. "Not all battles are fought under the sun. Some are fought under the cover of darkness. Right?"

Tywin gave a nod and stood up; "So do I want to know what had transpire in your chambers?"

"I wasn't even in my chambers." Naruto muttered, standing up. He pulled on a red doublet and grabbed his stuff. "That's the part which sucks."

Naruto walked through the halls of the Red Keep, keeping his head down and trying his best to stay in the shade. He was still nursing a hangover but it wasn't as bad anymore. He could hear some of the servants making comments about his appearance and such. He knew he was a mess, it was obvious. He had Gendry running errands for him while he talked to Lord Stark and get some rest. He walked into the Hand of the Kings chambers without knocking and found Eddard Stark working on paper work.

"The Bane of every office." Naruto said, skipping the wine and grabbed a glass of water. "How are you fairing Lord Stark?"

"I don't understand how things got this way." Ned said; "How did Lord Arryn manage this?"

"He didn't." Naruto took a seat; "How do you think my office came to be? I helped Lord Arryn with much of the workings of the people." Naruto took some of the load and read it over; "Like this one; this is a merchant's trade request. This can be handled by Lord Baelish; and this one? Is a legal request to amend a law? Renly can handle this one." Lord Stark was starting to notice what Naruto was saying. "You're Hand of the King; unless it involves the King, his signature, war or need diplomacy. Let others hand it." Naruto continued to help Lord Stark with the paperwork.

"So I am sure your father spoke to you."

"That he did." Naruto answered; "I suggest we battle at night. Under the cover of Darkness. So that means no Festivities tonight."

"How would that be fair to those from yesterday's match?" Ned asked, not looking up as he signed a few pages.

"Combat isn't fair." Naruto replied; "So why should the match be? You know how combat is. Nothing is ever fair."

"You make a good point. King Robert will not be happy about having to cancel the festivities for the night."

"He'll live. Besides, I'm sure he would make his own party afterwards." Both Naruto and Eddard shared a laugh as they went on with the mountain of papers.

Night swept across Kings Landing and Westeros and like the night before; the capital was once more alive with people and celebration. But nothing in the capital was alive and festive like the Tourney grounds and the Melee arena. People flocked and crowded into the stands; touches illuminated them as massive iron braziers were set up in the pit. Covered with slits barely big enough to fit your hand through them. Naruto attended the melee; not to see the competition but to bear witness to them. Lord Stark had called it early; King Robert was not happy and ordered him to attend in his stead. So Lord Stark was sitting in for the King, quiet displeased yet held his tongue. Naruto was sitting beside him, holding a tankard of water. He was not in the mood nor could he handle wine this time. Lord Stark didn't bring his daughters with him this time. He let them have a night to play to themselves. He did however have two members of the Kings Guard standing by to protect along with members of his own house guards.

The fighters came out from the two doors into the pit; people shouted and cheered. The stands erupted and shake in the pounding of the people's feet and fist. Naruto stood from his seat and walked a bit to the edge. Peering down at the fighters were all present and ready to fight. He could make out some the sigils; from the red archer at stride on a field of green of House Tarly to the grey two bridged towers over blue of House Frey, and everything between them. The fighters all gave prayers to their gods and got ready to fight. Naruto was curious to see who would place in the top five in this match up and who he would be fighting tomorrow at High Noon. He gave the word and not a second later steel met steel in a roaring cry and the crowd began to go crazy over the fighting. The Flaming sword of Thoros of Myr was the most noticeable weapons in the pit itself. The Flames could've been seen from the Red Keep.

"That's Thoros of Myr?" Naruto asked Lord Stark.

"That will be him." Ned answered.

"So are the rumors true?" Naruto turned to look at the Hand; "Did he really went first during the Siege of Pyke during the Greyjoy Rebellion with his flaming sword?"

"That he did." Lord Stark didn't like talking about the Greyjoy Rebellion. He really didn't talking about any of the wars he fought in.

The Knights and fighters in the pint shouted and cried; struggling to fight against one another and to claim points on the board. The battle wasn't even ten minutes old and five knights laid dead inside the pit. Ser Sandor Clegane's doing. The Mountain had the advantage with both his height and the fear he had on people. Anyone who was unlucky enough to think to challenge him was set with a quick and swift death.

"Ser Clegane." Naruto mumbled, going back to his seat. "Dangerous having him in the Melee let alone fighting in it."

"Why do you say that?"

"He'll kill everyone and leave nothing exciting for the Tourney." Naruto answered; laying his chin into the palm of his right hand. "But he is winning with five points oppose to everyone else."

"A dull match?"

"Probably." Naruto let out a sigh and took a drink of his water; "I've seen this happen in Essos; Meereens Fighting Pits. If the fighting gets dull; the crowd will get bored of it." He looked over at Ned Stark; "And trust me; the crowd will let us know what they think of it." The night went on without much issue; as it would see that the five good knight that died in the pint were the only ones to die in the pit.

**Tourney Day 3**

Day three of the Tourney began to start with the rise of the morning sun and the awakening of the last Dragon Prince. Naruto thanked the Seven that he awoke in his own room in the morning. Rolling form his bed and onto his feet; Naruto was quickly robed by Gendry. Naruto went over to his chambers window and pushed the doors open to let in the sun. He looked around the room; seeing cloths scattered across the floor, tossed onto the bed post and a few hung off a chair. Naruto nodded his head as he knew what had happened. After the Melee match, he was accompanied by a few whores to which he brought to his room. This chambers doors opened and a few servants came in to start cleaning. He gave them orders to pay the girls and send them on their way. He was quickly dressed and left his room with haste. He had to get suited for the last day of the Melee and made sure he had time to watch the Archery as well.

He arrived at his tent and found everything was ready for him like before. Gendry was quick to move around Naruto and start to pull the armor apart to help Naruto into it. Gendry had assistance from a servant girl who took her time to oil Naruto down to give him his Bronze glow. Piece by piece, section by section. Each part of Naruto's Gladiator style armor was put onto him. This time instead of the rags of the Lannister Flag hanging from his left side; he the family sigil hang from behind lower back and off his ass. The most interesting change was the trident itself. Instead of the standard tree prong weapon; the one Naruto was using had a more sinister look to it. The prongs were twisted and rolled; sharpened at the point; beneath them was a two addition lower prongs that came out from the side a little and in a shorter length. Naruto gave his new trident a twist swing and spin before nodding.

"You did good work." Naruto told Gendry; "This would make a good weapon; but keep that hammer of yours hidden." Naruto looked at Gendry as he gave him a guilty look.

"You know?"

"I'm not an idiot; keep it hidden." He handed the trident back to Gendry who exchanged it for Naruto's helmet. "I have people who tell me you're hammering away in the night. I could only assume it's a weapon."

"I was thinking of gifting it to the King." Gendry mumbled.

"You want to meet him?" Gendry nodded his head. "Very well. I will see what I can do."

The warning horn went off; it echoed across the Tourney grounds signaling for the start of the Melee match. Spectators and participates all started to make their way towards the grounds. Knights and sellswords alike. The stands were cleared from the night priors and the grounds were cleaned out. New dirt was added in to cover up the old one. The Braziers were removed and replaced with posts. Ten posts in all. Each held a flag that was waving in the light air; the flags were each of the fighter's standards. Naruto made his way to the arena and kept his head down. He already knew what he was going to be doing in the battle.

He walked down the wooden path into the tunnels and out into the massive circle. The crowd was cheering and flowers were being thrown into the pit. Naruto held is trident up and shouted his family words in a mighty roar. He may be the bastard lion to some people at Casterly Rock; but he was a true lion in the pit. He looked around and saw his competition; the people who will stand between him and glory. He walked over to the banner of House Lannister and planted is Trident into the loose dirt. He crossed his arms and waited for everything to begin. He could see several people in the stands hold a stern look upon their faces, he could tell they were already making bets on the match and he knew who they were betting with.

All around the inner ring were the top ten firsts from the first rounds. Naruto himself, The Red Viper; Prince Oberyn, Knight of Flowers; Ser Loras, Ser Alys of the Kings Guard. Ser Beric Dondarrion. Thoros of Myrs, Ser Sandor Clegane, Lord Yohn Royce, Patrek Mallister and Ser Hobber Redwyne. They all looked ready to fight, ready to win. Ready to claim glory. King Robert stood from his seat, already drunk and ready for the day to end. He cleared his throat loudly and gave simple orders.

"Fight Already!" He barked. Naruto was first from the wall; he spun his trident around so the prongs were fast down. He was running with speed and grace, avoiding attacks from other fighters. It didn't take long for people to notice who his target was. What took them by surprise was when Naruto jumped. He hand his Trident drawn back; poise to attack. His target? Ser Sandor Clegane and his jugular. He came down with a thrust; Ser Clegane moved to block and the ring of steel clashing rang out…

* * *

*** Naruto's armor is based of the Roman Gladiators. **

**So there we have it, another chapter for your reading pleasure. Like always leave review of your thoughts and what you expect to see in the next chapter.**


	4. Episode 4: The Hands Tourney Pt II

**I'm back! Took me a while considering I was watching the last Season and had to go into a self exile to cry. Now I do not want to get into anything **

**that happened in he last season at all. So please do not ask for my opinion on it. Now with this chapter we get the last parts of the tourney and get to **

**see Naruto battle the Mountain! Also for my more prevy followers; there is a lemon at the end. If you do not wish to read the smut; please look for the **

**section that promotes the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will not ever own Naruto or Game of Thrones/A Song of Fire and Ice.**

* * *

**Tourney Day 3**

Day three of the Tourney began to start with the rise of the morning sun and the awakening of the last Dragon Prince. Naruto thanked the Seven that he awoke in his own room in the morning. Rolling form his bed and onto his feet; Naruto was quickly robed by Gendry. Naruto went over to his chambers window and pushed the doors open to let in the sun. He looked around the room; seeing cloths scattered across the floor, tossed onto the bed post and a few hung off a chair. Naruto nodded his head as he knew what had happened. After the Melee match, he was accompanied by a few whores to which he brought to his room. This chambers doors opened and a few servants came in to start cleaning. He gave them orders to pay the girls and send them on their way. He was quickly dressed and left his room with haste. He had to get suited for the last day of the Melee and made sure he had time to watch the Archery as well.

He arrived at his tent and found everything was ready for him like before. Gendry was quick to move around Naruto and start to pull the armor apart to help Naruto into it. Gendry had assistance from a servant girl who took her time to oil Naruto down to give him his Bronze glow. Piece by piece, section by section. Each part of Naruto's Gladiator style armor was put onto him. This time instead of the rags of the Lannister Flag hanging from his left side; he the family sigil hang from behind lower back and off his ass. The most interesting change was the trident itself. Instead of the standard tree prong weapon; the one Naruto was using had a more sinister look to it. The prongs were twisted and rolled; sharpened at the point; beneath them was a two addition lower prongs that came out from the side a little and in a shorter length. Naruto gave his new trident a twist swing and spin before nodding.

"You did good work." Naruto told Gendry; "This would make a good weapon; but keep that hammer of your hidden." Naruto looked at Gendry as he gave him a guilty look.

"You know?"

"I'm not an idiot; keep it hidden." He handed the trident back to Gendry who exchanged it for Naruto's helmet.

The warning horn went off; it echoed across the Tourney grounds signaling for the start of the Melee match. Spectators and participates all started to make their way towards the grounds. Knights and sellswords alike. The stands were cleared from the night priors and the grounds were cleaned out. New dirt was added in to cover up the old one. The Braziers were removed and replaced with posts. Ten posts in all. Each held a flag that was waving in the light air; the flags were each of the fighter's standards. Naruto made his way to the arena and kept his head down. He already knew what he was going to be doing in the battle.

He walked down the wooden path into the tunnels and out into the massive circle. The crowd was cheering and flowers were being thrown into the pit. Naruto held is trident up and shouted his family words in a mighty roar. He may be the bastard lion to some people at Casterly Rock; but he was a true lion in the pit. He looked around and saw his competition; the people who will stand between him and glory. He walked over to the banner of House Lannister and planted is Trident into the loose dirt. He crossed his arms and waited for everything to begin. He could see several people in the stands hold a stern look upon their faces, he could tell they were already making bets on the match and he knew who they were betting with.

All around the inner ring were the top ten firsts from the first rounds. Naruto himself, The Red Viper; Prince Oberyn, Knight of Flowers; Ser Loras, Ser Alys of the Kings Guard. Ser Beric Dondarrion. Thoros of Myrs, Ser Gregor Clegane, Lord Yohn Royce, Patrek Mallister and Ser Hobber Redwyne. They all looked ready to fight, ready to win. Ready to claim glory. King Robert stood from his seat, already drunk and ready for the day to end. He cleared his throat loudly and gave simple orders.

"Fight Already!" He barked. Naruto was first from the wall; he spun his trident around so the prongs were fast down.

He was running with speed and grace, avoiding attacks from other fighters. It didn't take long for people to notice who his target was. What took them by surprise was when Naruto jumped. He hand his Trident drawn back; poise to attack. His target? Ser Gregor Clegane and his jugular. He came down with a thrust; Ser Clegane moved to block and the ring of steel clashing rang out. The crowd erupted once more into cheers as they got to witness history in the making. Naruto's trident found its mark at the Mountains jugular. There wasn't enough force to make a kill shot, but it did do some damage. The Mountain stumbled back a bit, letting out a growl as he raised his greatsword up over his head. Naruto landed in a crouch, dust kicking up a little as the other fighters went on. It was only the two of them in the arena and that was how Naruto wanted it. He wanted the Mountains complete attention. The towering knight came to attack with a sweeping slash and Naruto once more did the impossible. Naruto rolled over to the right, watching the blade swing over his head before striking out at the monstrous tall man's calf.

Steel clashed and cried. The crowd cheered on and the king drank more. The battles waged on in the field. The screams from steel could be head outside the arena by venders and bystanders. Everyone in the stands had a knight or sellsword or fighter in arena they were cheering for. Some were cheering for the Knight of Flowers, Ser Loras Tyrell; as for others may be cheering on The Mountain, or Ser Alys Oakheart or even Ser Beric Dondarrion. Loras was busying fending off both Alys Oakheart and Yohn Royce. Ser Beric was fighting Thoros of Myr and his flaming sword as the Red Viper was holding his own against Hobber Redwyne; forcing the fight closer and closer to Naruto and the Mountain, all while keeping Patrek Mallister at bay. The fighting was sure to be one written into song.

The match was driving on into the day; Naruto was still in his one on one fight with The Mountain. Ducking and weaving; avoiding sword swings and slashes. He used the pole of his trident to block attacks and avoid incoming ones from other fighters. It was clear to everyone that the real match up and fight that was worth watching was between The Mountain and Naruto. Everything Naruto was doing was unnatural to the spectators. The way he moved and avoided attacks. Naruto would jump over The Mountains sword or bend unnaturally back to avoid. Naruto was huffing a bit, his chest expanding visibly to viewers; trying his best to gather air into his lungs. Sweat was beginning to form along his brow as the heat from the sun started to bake the arena. He twirled his trident in his hand, side stepping slowly as he kept his blue eyes locked on the Mountains. The Mountain stood opposed of him, pushing Ser Hobber Redwyne out of his way. Naruto let out a small laugh and winced a bit. His wounds from the last Melee match were starting to take hold of him.

"_Alright." _Naruto thought; bring his hands in to protect himself trident and bucker. _"He is bigger, stronger and much scarier then you. But you have this; you got this. Look for an opening and take it. And when all else fails; remember your shinobi handbook." _Naruto's eyes went wide; "Shinobi? What the hell?" He said before ducking to avoid a downward chop from The Mountain.

Naruto reacted on instinct, spinning around the sword and stomping down on the blade. The crowd went silent. Beneath Naruto's foot, was the bent sword that belonged to the Mountain. Bent perfectly into a forty-five degree angle. Keeping his momentum and flow; Naruto twisted his body and brought his other leg up. A roundhouse kick squared to The Mountains side; and a dent into his castle forge armor. Naruto let out a wince as the pain registered from the kick. He jumped back, lowering himself a bit to keep his guard. The Mountain let out a roar and dropped his sword; running at Naruto with his arms out. Naruto began to roll along the arena floor, avoiding the Mountain at all cost. Doing his best at it as he knew this was a life or death situation. Naruto left a tug on his left leg; looking back he let out a yelp as fell to the floor. Sending dust and dirt into the air. He got to his feet coughing, looking around and noticed both his bucker and trident were missing.

"Fuck!" He shouted, looking around as the dust clear. He was defenseless and open for attack. "God damn it." He looked over at the stands to see Gendry holding a replacement trident for him. He gave his squire a nod and began to run over to him. _"Gotta make it before The Mountain finds me."_ Naruto thought. He picked up the pace about; avoiding flaming swords and poisoned spears.

Naruto came to meet Gendry and jumped up; running along the side of the arena to gain the height he needed to reach Gendry. He was about to reach for the new trident when he felt another tug onto his leg. Looking back; his eyes went wide. The Mountain had his hands around his leg and with a sharp tug; pulled Naruto into his embrace. Naruto let out a cry in pain as the Mountain began to bear hug him. He could feel ever muscle and bone in his body cry out in pain. He hand his arms lose was fighting to free himself. Laying down left hooks and right hooks into the full helm helmet that was he Mountains. His knuckles slowly started to bruise and those who were closest to the two could make out red smears along the Mountains helmet. Naruto's knuckles slowly began to bleed as the fight for survival and escape became real. The struggle was real.

From the stands, everyone was more focused on the Mountain and Naruto. A wave of worry washed over them as everyone was slowly began to worry for the young Lannister Lords life. Tywin was muttering under his breath for his heirs survival from his seat, Cersei was fighting to have her husband call the fight and Jamie from his spot on guard was wondering what all those years of training from the Sword of Morning and the White Bull had accomplished he his older brother couldn't deal with the Mountain. Everyone was on the edge of their seats watching the two of them. Naruto was punching with all his might; his knees hitting up against the chest plate to deal some damage. From beneath his helmet the Mountain was smiling like mad crazed man. Naruto could make out a faint laugh from the monstrous man. The Mountain was looking straight at Naruto from under his helmet and proceeded to continue crushing him in a steel trap bear hug. He moved and struggled, trying his best to free himself from the Mountain.

"Damn it!" He shouted, "Arg!" He cried out; "Let me go!" Naruto knew that if he did not escape while he still can; he would be killed. The Mountain was turning a blind ear to the young lord and only added more pressure to his squeeze.

From under his helmet, the Mountain could see the strained face of Naruto's and could see what looked to be magic or something. Naruto's normal crystal blue orbs called eyes shifted colours before the Mountain. Going blue to violet to red, back to blue before staying on red. His irises became slits and Naruto let out a primal growl. He clasped both his hands together and raised them up over his head before bring them down upon the Mountains head. With a force that could rival falling from a tower. Naruto slammed his fist down. The Mountain let go of Naruto and stumbled back; ripping his helmet from off his head and glared at the blond lord. Naruto rolled across the arena and came to his feet. His fist were clasped; his eyes locked. An aura of pure primal rage poured off him in waves. The sound of his knuckles cracking as he flexed his hands were clear as day. The Mountain backhands Ser Patrek Mallister, knocking him out and picking up the man's long sword. It was shorter than he liked; but it was a weapon all the less. He gave it a few test swings before charging at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and ran towards him. Unarmed, under armored and into full danger. A down swing from the sword, Naruto dropped to his knees and slide; popping back onto his feet to deliver two punches to the Mountains left abdomen; hitting the steel plate and not feeling the pain. He ducked and weaved around to deliver another two punches to the right one. The Mountain dropped to his knees and move to swat at Naruto at Naruto with his free hand. Naruto caught it, using it as a brace to left himself up and kicked the Mountain in the head. The crowd once more was cheering. All the other fights were nothing compared to the one between these two. Eyes still in cat like slits, Naruto ducked and avoided attacks. He moved around the Mountain and attacked him from more than one angle. Whatever was happening to Naruto, whatever was giving him this unnatural strength and rage; it was working in his favour. It was known that The Mountain was bigger, stronger and rarely ever got down on one knee; but Naruto was wearing the monstrous man down. Naruto was bare knuckled now, cuts and bruises were visible and blood was slowly dripping into the muddy dirt. Gregor Clegane opposed him, stumbling a little to get back onto his feet. It was evident that the two of them was not going to yield and that this fight might go on much longer then needed. Naruto broke into a run, leaping into the air with his right fist pulled back. The Mountain brought up his sword to impale Naruto onto it from the air. Time seem to move slowly around them; everyone in the crowd were cheering. Jumping up in the air, stomping there feet, clapping their hands; cheering and shouting for the battle. Then the crowd went quiet as gasp rang out. Naruto fell to the floor and rolled. Gregor made a last minute change of tactics, remembering he was fighting his lord's heir and he would be on the receiving end if he killed him. So instead of impaling Naruto; he back hand him out of the air. Naruto's world began to spin before he blacked out.

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

It was damp, wet and moist. The sound of water dripping from the ceiling echoed through the long hallways. Water that came up to ones shins rippled off from water drops and the sound of torches fire flickering. Naruto was lying face first in the water, groaning as he pushed himself up. He rubbed his right cheek with the back of his right hand and looked around. He couldn't make heads or tails of the places as it was all foreign to him. He got up to his feet and noticed his attire was different. He was wearing a bright orange track suit with black stripes, a black thigh pouch around his right thigh and black sandals looking boots. He then felt something pressed against his forehead; reaching up he touched the cloth before feeling a metal plate and a symbolled etched into it.

"Great…someone threw me a dungeons somewhere and changed my cloths." Naruto muttered, crossing his arms. "I feel violated." He kicked the water a little before looking around. "Strange dungeons. No gates or guards. Must be a maze or labyrinth or something. Cleaver idea…torture your prisoner into trying to escape." He took a step and started to walk.

He was walking for a few short minutes and made quick work at figuring something out. Water was leaking in from the ceiling yet the water level at his feet never rose. All of the torches seem to self-light when he came into a new hallway and that he was so far the only one here. He looked upon the walls to notice there was water damage and along with damage from something else. He could tell most of the damage was from a blade of sorts; but the others were from something he hasn't come across yet in his life. Like all things, his journey through the sewer like prison was coming to an end. Naruto walked with full strides and noticed that the water level was raising almost to his knees. He came into a massive, high vaulted ceiling dome room and looked around. He noticed only a few things; unnatural light coming off from the ceiling, the massive wooden gate at the end of the room and that the water all seem to vanish back down to his ankles.

Naruto's ears twitched a little, he began to pick up the sound of light snoring that seem to echo in the room. He looked about, his eyes focusing on the wooden gate and slowly made his approach towards it. On instinct; he reached behind his back for a sword and like magic he could feel the pommel of one. He wrapped his fingers around the leather grip slowly, lowering himself a bit as he kept his eyes on the gate. Pulling up and out a steel short sword. He knew this wasn't his normal sword but it would have to do for the time being.

"**Funny." **Boomed a voice from behind the gate that made Naruto jump a little; **"Here I thought you'd be too busy playing hero with your dungeons and dragons friends to come visit." **From the shadows behind the gates, Naurto could see a pair of crimson eyes that were massive in size.

"W-who are you?" Naruto said; holding the sword in a defensive position. The voice let out a laugh and the eyes went up towards the top of the gate. Then the room was encased in light. Behind the gate was the largest fox Naruto have ever seen and it had multiple tails from what Naruto could tell. Nine in total.

"**I am the Great Kyuubi!" **The now named Kyuubi said; **"All powerful. All knowing. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox! And you little kit, am my container. My vessel. My Jinchuriki."**

"Chinjuriki?" Naruto said, a bit confused as he mispronounced the word.

"**Jin. Chu. Ri. Ki."**

"Chin. Chu. Ri. Key?"

"**Dear kami, you're as dumb in this dream then you are in real life." **Kyuubi said, rubbing his temple. **"Forget about it."**

"Hey!" Naruto said; "I'm not dumb. I am Lord Naruto of House Lannister-Targaryen. Son to Lord Tywin of House Lannister and Queen Rhella of House Targa-."

""**Wrong. You are Uzumaki Naruto. Son of the Fourth Hokage and my last Jinchuriki. The Savoir. Student of the Sixth Hokage. Husband to Hinata of Clan Hyuuga. The chosen to be Seventh Hokage."** Naruto raised a brow and dropped the sword a bit.

"What?" Naruto was in a state of confusion at what the giant over grown fox was saying.

"**I swear. Each time we have this conversation; you get more and more stupid." **Kyuubi rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. **"Listen. You don't belong here. This…world you are in does not exist; nothing here is real. You are currently laying in a hospital bed at Konoha General Hospital. Strapped to over a dozen different machines. In a coma." **Kyuubi lowered himself to lay down in the water and let out a snort. **"Your wife is crying at your bed side and your best friends are in a state of duress. You've been in this coma for over a month now. WAKE. UP!" **Kyuubi barked the last bit. The force of his bark was strong enough to make Naruto slide back a little.

"You're joking. This has to be some weird Rholl'r magic." Naruto chuckled and stabbed his swords into the floor. It went in easy and only sent out a few small ripples out around it.

"**You know nothing kit." **Kyuubi said; **"And mocking me isn't in your best interest."**

"What makes you say that?" Naruto started to pace a little; "Clearly this is what my mind looks like? What is stopping me from just thinking you away?" Naruto gave the over grown fox a smirk; thinking he had the upper hand.

"**Do it." **Kyuubi gave him a smirk. Naruto raised a brow and began to think. Panning out and around Naruto the scene around him began to swirl and shift. The water drained out and walls came down. Lush green grass replaced the flooded floor as thick massive trees took the place of the walls. The ceiling opened up to reveal a bright blue sky with wisps of clouds. Naruto turned his attention to the fox and smiled. Thinking hard on him before his eyes go wide. **"Not so easy is it?" **Naruto let out a gasp and the scene and landscape he created shattered to reveal the sewer room once more. **"We are tied together. You can't get rid of me."**

"I don't know what spell this is, but mark my words I will break it." Kyuubi let out a snort and sat back up.

"**Kit, let me show you something." **From around Naruto, several hundred bubbles floated up from the water. Each bubble was its own little screen that showed Naruto a world of adventures, mystery, war, love and death. Naruto gasped and covered his mouth. Watching and rewatching the scene where people died before him.

"W-w-what is this." He asked, looking over at the fox. "Who is that?"

"**You. It is all you." **Kyuubi pushed the gate opened with his head and trotted out to encircle Naruto. **"You are special. In the world you created in your dream; you can be faster, stronger, smarter. You can be a literal god." **The bubbles began to pop one by one before only a single one remained. The screen only showed two words; SHADOW CLONES. **"That bubble holds the secret to your success in the real world. In this world; you can be a one man army. Only need to touch it." **Naruto looked at the bubble and reached out. He was curious, tempted. It was intoxicating. This singular thing could make him a god. He could be a god. He approached it and held the bubble in his hands; he looked up at the fox for any sign of distrust or something before looking back at the bubble.

"How does it work?" Naruto asked; but in all reality he was still skeptical.

"**Pop it." **Could it be that simple? Just pop it. Naruto could do that. With a little pressure, the bubble was squeezed together and just before it could pop. Naruto dropped dead; but before he could hit the water, he floated. Kyuubi let out a groan and crawled back inside the cage, turning around before falling down into the water to lay down.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Said a voice to which Kyuubi let out a scoff.

"**His mind is too entwisted in the reality he created." **Kyuubi said; **"That bubble was the answer. If he had just squeezed it; he would've woken up." **Before the fox, over a million bubbles rose up. They were all mixed. Some showed Naruto fighting as a shinobi as others showed Naruto studying at the Citadel and working alongside a knight. Kyuubi was puzzled as the bubbles seem to smash into each other and rewrite the memory.

"Seems like you need some help." From out of the shadows of the room, a hooded cloaked figure stepped out.

"**The blond hair loud mouth girl, you call mind readers would help." **Kyuubi said, looking at the figure from the corner of his eyes. Seeing piercing red eyes staring back. **"And take those cursed eyes off me before I eat you." **The figure pulled back its hood, raven black hair fell loose and it looked at the fox.

"Yamanaka." It said; "I'll go see if I can get the girl to join you."

"**She'll be needed. I would ask for her father, but he is the one holding everyone together inside here." **Inoichi was one of four members of the Yamanaka Clan that was holding a select few people inside the world that Naruto had created whilst he's in the coma. **"Oh a Sasuke…make sure to tell the old hag to start rotating the people out. I'm getting this feeling that Naruto's mind is about to start fighting back." **The now named Sasuke gave a nod and vanished in a swirl of crow feathers.

**Westeros: Kings Landing: Red Keep**

Naruto began to stir a bit, letting out a groan as he sat up. He kept his eyes closed for a brief moment; trying his best to remember what he saw just moments ago. There was a sewer like dungeon, a giant talking fox and weird magic bubbles. He rubbed his head and felt the bandages on his cheeks. He knew instantly where he was and soon a slew of curses let his lips. Naruto opened his blue eyes to see that he was in the one of the side rooms of the Red Keep. The room wasn't as large as his own; to which he was confused as to why he wasn't in his room. He looked around and notice a small candle was lite, telling him that someone was in the room with him not long before he had awoken. He pulled back the white sheets to see he was stark naked in his birthday suit with a few new scars.

The door the room opened and Naruto turned his head to see whom it was. Walking in was a Septa accompanied by Gendry. Both were oblivious to notice Naruto was awake as the Septa moved to take soiled bandages and other medical equipment from the room under Gendry's supervision. Naruto held back his tongue as the Septa left and for a brief moment he could make out one of the few servants that served his sister the Queen.

"_Ah…so Gendry is the reason I'm not in my room." _Naruto thought, watching as Gendry shouted a bit to send the servant on their way. Gendry closed the door and let out a sigh that was clear to Naruto.

"You've been asleep for two days." Gendry said, walking over to a table to pick up a pair of black breeches. "You've missed the Archery and the first round of the Joust." He tossed them at Naruto.

"Is that all? Figured I was knocked out for longer." Naruto pulled the pants on and covered his lower bit up. "Take it this was your idea?" Gendry gave a nod.

"After the Mountain back handed you into a blacked out state. The match was called." Gendry explained. "King Robert gave the melee to the fire priest. The Mountain wasn't happy about it. Everyone was more worried around you. You broke five rib, both of your knuckles, your right leg below the knee and several other things. At least that was what the measter said. They say you should've been dead." Naruto let out a small chuckle, looking away for a bit.

"_**You're welcome by the way." **_Kyuubi said to Naruto from inside his mind Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked around. He landed on a mirror and could see the fox behind him. He did a double take before faking a cough to confuse Gendry who was watching him. _**"Only you can see me."**_

"_What did you do?" _Naruto thought, speaking to the fox as he pulled on a cotton shirt.

"_**The kid isn't lying. You suffered major internal damage. So while we had our little talk. I repaired everything."**_

"_So you're saying that you healed everything. Ever bone, torn muscle? Everything?"_

"_**Pretty much. Also made a few adjustments to the lower bits."**_

"_Like what?" _Naruto was annoyed now. He didn't need a talking fox in his head.

"_**You'll find out when you decide to use it. Now pay close attention because I'm only saying this once. I can repair and heal anything that happens to you. You're basically immortal to an extent. Example? Don't lose your head or a limb. I can't regrow those for you. Eyes and ears count as well. A clean shot to the heart is also something I can't repair. I can't replace your blood. Now cuts, bruises, broken bones. I can do."**_

"_Uh…thanks." _Naruto fixed himself and grabbed a crimson doublet to put on. "Gendry…where are my other things?"

"In your room." Gendry answered; "After the match, we brought you to your room, but I walked in on the Queen…well doing something things to you. So I had you brought here. I had a few of your archer friends watch the doors along with that one knight from the Kings Guards. Ser Arys Oakhearth?"

"Oakheart and okay." Naruto knew what Cersei was doing. "What is going on today?"

"Well according to the servant. Ser Loras of House Tyrell just won the Joust against the Mountain. So the Tourney is all but over. Only thing left is the ending feast. To which I am sure you will be attending?"

"Yes. Of course." Naruto walked over to the door before slumping over right into Gendry's arms. "Damn foot asleep." He cursed to which got a laugh from Gendry.

"I'll hold you up my lord…until you can properly walk." Naruto rolled his eyes; "I am assuming to your chambers?"

"Of course." Naruto gave a small smile. _"Oi fox…you said I was in a coma for two months right? But I'm thirty-three summers already."_

"_**Time for you here moves faster than in the real world. So you've aged faster than in the real world."**_

"_This is the real world you stupid fox."_

"_**Not to me."**_

Night rolled across Kings Landing and the Red Keep was once more made lively and festive. This was the ending feast to the Tourney and King Robert made sure it was a feast to last a lifetime. Everyone from the champions in each event to the local lords and ladies were all present. Naruto was in his room like always when these event went on; sitting with his eyes closed in a stone tub filled with hot water. He was relaxing, trying to let his muscles loosen up and such. He had Gendry off doing task for him since he had returned to his room. Naruto let out a moan and suck deeper into the water until his head was submerged. He was in bliss and at peace. He spent most of his time since he woken up from his injuries avoiding his sister and father alike.

He pushed himself up, breaking loose from the water and let out a gasp for air. His eyes snapped open and he looked around the room. He was still alone for the most part, minus the two servants he had to help him dress. He motioned for them to him, standing up so that water was dripping from every limb of his body and let them dry him off. He stepped from the tub and pulled on a pair of black trousers to wear. He walked over to a small stool and took a seat; the servants went off to gather his cloths as a barber came over to give him a shave. Slathering cream over his jaw line, mouth and upper lip. He kept it simple; He had his head shaved along the sides and the top pulled back into a ponytail, along with a clean shave. He tipped the barber a gold dragon, just as the servants came back in with his formal cloths. Naruto was got dressed with some help; his wounds still bothered him but not enough to stop him from doing his duty. Crimson doublet with loose sleeves and a golden lion embroidered upon the breast. His black trousers that cuffed straight into his black leather boots. He had a leather belt around his waist to hold his trousers up. He looked at himself in a mirror, checking to see if anything was out of place or that he wasn't messed him. He gave the servants a nod, dismissing them just as Gendry came walking in. Gendry cleaned up nicely, wearing an all-black doublet, black trousers and boots. He gave Naruto a bow.

"Have fun?" Naruto asked, picking up a sword and sheath from off a table. Opposed to most who normally had a sword belt for their blades; Naruto was a bit fancier and had a baldric for his. It was a crimson belt trimmed in gold that went over his right shoulder. He gave himself one more look before sliding on his Ravens pin onto it, beside his house pin.

"They weren't all that bad my lord." Gendry said; "Several of the people were grateful for the gold and a few tried to give it back to me."

"That's normal." Naruto walked over to the door; "Shall we enjoy a feast?"

"We shall."

They walked through the Red Keep and made their way towards the Grand Ball room; their boots echoed in the empty halls as the Red Guards, Lannister men that Cersei had stationed all came to attention. They went down a set of stairs and came to a set of double doors. Before the doors were two members of the Kingsguard; Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Preston Greenfield. They exchange looks before stepping aside to that the doors could be opened. Naruto and Gendy stepped inside and came face to face with Ser Mandon Moore; another sworn brother of the Kingsguard and the man regarded as the most dangerous one. Of course after Jamie. Who looked to be coming to relive one of the two on the other side. Naruto walked passed him and walked down a few steps before coming into site of the full feast and festivities. King Robert wasted no time putting the feast together. From where Naruto was, he could see his father have a few words with Jamie; Cersei was sitting at a table drinking wine, Robert was laughing at a joke with the Lord Hand; Eddard Stark. The Stark Lords two daughters were seated with Mrycella and Tommen; and seemed to be having a conversation with them. Joffery was walking around with his Hound at heel. Then he found Ser Barristan standing not too far from the King, Ser Arys Oakheart standing by a post looking around and Ser Boros Blount was by one of the windows standing guards.

"Well this should be fun." Naruto said as he took off into the crowd. He knew he was going to have to speak with his father soon, so that was where he was going. He moved left and right through the crowds; shaking hands with a lord here, giving a lady or two a kiss on the cheeks. He was a Lannister and he could always use the support of more people.

"I see that you are awake and moving." Lord Tywin said as Naruto managed to reach him. "Gave a few of us quite the scare."

"Really?" Naruto asked back, crossing his arms. "A scare?"

"You are my heir…your wellbeing is always a concern of mines."

"Is that before or after Casterly Rock?" Tywin narrowed his eyes, to which Naruto raised a brow.

"Before…like always." Naruto let out a small chuckle before looking at his brother; "Surprised you're waist deep buried in Cersei." Jamie eyes went wide a bit as Naruto continued; "Considering how fast you come running when she calls."

"That is enough Naruto." Tywin said, rubbing his head. "So I assume you have answer and a choice."

"Not one that you will like."

"Why?"

"Considering how you like to go on about how we your children must further our family name." Naruto started; "Cersei a Queen, Jamie a sworn brother of the highest honor in being a Knight. Not to mention Tyrion who…well he hasn't done much." Naruto mulled over a few words; "I'm surprised you are still against it."

"Prince Doran doesn't not like us."

"You. He doesn't fancy you or your Mountain." Naruto pointed out; "He loves me. Hell half the kingdoms loves me. Think about it this way father. If I marry Arianne Martell, put my seed inside her; your grandchild, boy or girl. Will inherit Dorne."

"And what of Casterly Rock?"

"I have Tommen for that. Full blooded Lannister." Naruto turned just in time to grab a tankard of wine; "Remember, Dorne is different. Their customs are different. The first born, regardless of gender inherits the seats."

"So you want to put our family legacy on a gamble."

"Not a gamble." Naruto said, drinking his wine; "It's going to happen."

"And you are sure of this?" Naruto gave a nod; "Fine. Be done with it; but if this fails, you best have a backup plan and bride." Naruto started to walk off before his father could even finish.

"How about Margaery Tyrell?" That got a smile on his father face. As Margaery Tyrell was the key to the Reach. Something that Tywin could approve of.

"Tommen inheriting Casterly Rock. That boy is dumber then he lets on." Tywin mumbled to himself before going back to eating with his other son.

Naruto made his way through the feast with very little problem. He ate, drank, gossiped and danced. He had sent Gendry off to do his own thing; to which the boy was quick to ditch the cloths and get sweaty over some iron and an anvil. The night wasn't even over yet, many things were left to be done. Naruto was sitting at a table, to his left was Mrycella and Tommen; to his right was Sansa and Arya. Naruto had taken to sitting with them to listen on their talk. It was mostly Sansa trying to convince Mrycella that Rob Stark wasn't all that pretty and how she was lucky to have Joffery as a brother. Mrycella was the opposite and she was ready to worship Rob Stark; something Naruto was taking note of. He could see why his daughter like the Stark heir and was pretty supportive of the idea. He knew in a heartbeat that Cersei would be against it; she would be vocal on the idea of sending her daughter to the North to be the wife to a Stark. What Cersei didn't know is that Naruto already knew Cersei's plan to have Mrycella marry some lord son from out of their father's bannarmen.

Naruto had leaned back in his chair when a certain olive skinned beauty came into his view. Princess Arianne Martell. Her olive skin seemed to shine in the candle lights, her dark eyes that appeared to be endless pools; her left eye was hidden behind thick black curls. She was dressed in the most revealing yet modest dress he has seen. Orange silk, laced with soft gold. It crossed at her midriff and looped up around her shoulder and neck. Her bosom was in the open yet hidden away. Naruto let out a whistle and lost his footing; falling back onto the floor. What he heard next was almost music to his ears. Arianne was kneeling beside him, offering a hand to help him up. To which he took it.

"Um…thank you." Naruto said, his face turning a slight red in blush. Arianne let out a laugh and kissing the back of his hand.

"Pleasure is mines." She said, "Fancy a dance?" Her voice was melodic and soft, almost enticing to Naruto.

"Pleasure would be mines." He held her hand and walked her once to the dance floor. Right hand holding her, left at the small of her back. He pulled her close and had to look down at her. With a sway, they began. Arianne was the first to break the silence between them.

"So…I assume you got my father's letter?" She asked.

"Invitation to celebrate something in Dorne." He answered.

"It's not." She told him in almost a whisper; "My father wants to forge a marriage proposal with you. At one point, my father wanted me to marry your brother and not the Golden Knight one."

"Viserys?" Naruto asked, in the same tone whisper. It wasn't common knowledge of Naruto's full heritage outside the Red Keep. Very few know of it and he was sure no one in Dorne did. This had him intrigued.

"That one." She let out a sigh, spinning around with Naruto; "I am against it. I don't see any political gain from marrying an exiled prince half a world away."

"So you rather married the one who isn't a prince?" She rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh.

"You're a King." She told him; "Or you could be." Naruto turned his head towards the Throne room; "You don't want it."

"No." Naruto turned back to look at her. "I don't care for the Iron Throne no more than I did when I was young." Naruto spun her around and dipped her back. "That throne is a blight and a curse."

"Why is that?" She asked. Naruto looked at her and let out a laugh.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Probably." She answered; "Why?"

"Follow me." Naruto held her hand and lead her off out of the festive ball room.

Naruto lead Princess Arianne through the Red Keep and down towards the crypts. Naruto was surprised on how easy it was to whisk her away in plain view of both her cousins and her uncle. Down the winding steps and into the dark; Naruto took the time to take a torch from the wall to light the way a bit. Arianne was surprised at what she came to see. She heard tales of the Red Keep's crypts, but she never knew she would see them in her life time. She followed Naruto down until they came to a landing. All around for the eye can see was alcoves of the dead Targaryen Dynasty. From King Aegon the Conquer to the youngest of Targaryen children. Before her, looming in the darkness, barely able to see in the light was the skull of Balerion the Black Dread. Naruto could feel her shaking a little and gave her a smile of reassurance. He guided her through the crypt until they came to his vault.

"Where are we?" Arianne asked, looking around in the room.

"When Robert became King, he removed anything that was Targaryen and sent it here into the Crypt." Naruto said, closing the doors behind them. "I took them all and stored them here." Arianne moved around the room and took in the sights. From the tattered Targaryen flags to the armor that belonged to Prince Rhaegar.

"So…why here?"

"Freedom of speech." Naruto said; "No ears down here, no one to spy on us or tell any secrets. Free of spiders, crows, ravens and kids. So your question as to why I don't want the throne? I had it." Naruto walked over to a table that was in the room. "When Robert killed Rhaegar at the Trident; I became the crown prince." He told her; "So when my brother Jamie broke his oath and killed the Mad King. I became the King. I was the lawful King of the Seven Kingdoms." Arianne eyes went wide as she let out a gasp. "Jamie had an option; crown a new king or serve the king. The Ravens gave him that choice. Jamie was going to make me King." Arianne took a seat on the table to listen. "I don't want to be King. I don't want the Iron Throne."

"What do you want then?" She asked, pulling Naruto up to his feet. Naruto found himself between her legs and in an awkward position. Naruto gave her a smile and laughed.

"Plenty of things. That very few can give me." That was his answer to her. It was simple, yet it told plenty. It was a challenge.

"Oh…and how does one become one of those few?" She batted her eyes at him and got the desire effect she wanted. Naruto tugged on the collar of his doublet, the room was heating up. Naruto noticed her was against her now, really up against her as she sat on the table. He told his father she was the one; so why waste time. He leaned down a bit so that he was by her right ear and spoke in a soft hush tone.

"You'll have to finds out." He whispered that got a giggle from her. So she whispered back.

"So tell me _Lord_ Naruto. What do you want?" Naruto laughed and bit her ear playfully.

"Well for starters, a pair of perky tits and a tight fit." He whispered before feeling her grind against him. "Then the soft pitter patter of feet running across the floors. Along with the sweet aroma of food that comes from the woman who bore them. Privacy of a nice home with no one to bother me except the woman of my kids." Arianne got the message quickly. He wanted to fuck, have kids and live a happy life. "So what does the Princess of Dorne want?" He asked her back. Arianne gave him a smile and whispered into his ear.

"Your head between my legs."

****LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALET. LEMON ALRT****

Naruto wasn't the least bit surprised as to what she had whispered to him. He knew the moment they were alone something like this was going to happen. So he gave her a smirk and a wink before lowering himself to his knees. He pushed her dress up a little, feeling the silk smooth of her legs. Going from her ankles up until he came to his hips; Naruto's hands were on her legs. He looked up at her to see her dark eyes looking down at him. He gave the inside of her left thigh a kiss before moving his head inward. To his surprised she was clean down below, not a single strand of hair in place. He got her to lean back a little, her legs spread around his head and up a bit so that they were on his shoulders. He used both his hands to pull her open slightly and gave a slow lick up and down along her slit. He must've done this a hundred if not a thousand times before in his life time and over the years. He did not miss a beat. He got his tongue into her further, licking around and down into his pussy before back up to her clit. He used his tongue to rub over the bump that was her clit and could feel it growing just a little. Then back down, his tongue went into her pussy as far as he could, then right back up.

He moved one hand so that he could slide a finger into her, flicking his tongue back and forth on her clit, which now had a definite shape. He finger fucked her and worked on her clit. Arianne was getting juicer and juicer. She moaned and gasped, her legs moving some. Naruto slides a second finger inside her and moved it in and out rapidly, still flicking her clit with his tongue. He gets his mouth, moving his fingers away so that he could grab her clit with his lips and suck on it a little. Her moans got louder and began to echo in the room. Her hips jumping some, her right hand going to the back of his head to pulling him deeper between her legs.

Then came a scream. A little scream, yet a noticeable one. Fluids starts coming out of her pussy. Naruto was glad he got his fingers out and moved his mouth over her. Trying to suck on her pussy with his whole mouth. Using his lips to almost chew on her as he cums more and more. Her whole body seeming to jump with every moment. Both of her hands were on the back of his head, pressing him against her.

"Oh fuck." She moaned, closing her eyes in pure bliss; "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck!"

An amateur would've stopped right there. Some low born lad doing this for the first time, not knowing what else to do. But Naruto did. He didn't spend his youth reading books and playing with swords. He got his fingers right back inside her and fucked her with them as fast and as hard as possible. Doing everything he could to her clit with his tongue and lips. Arianne got even wilder. Her hands were pulling at Naruto's hair, hard enough to loosen his ponytail. Blond locks of hair laced between her fingers, her hips bouncing. She wanted him to let up a bit, but instead Naruto licked and sucked her harder than ever. She let out even more fluid and again he try and sucked on her whole pussy into his mouth, tasting her.

She didn't taste like Cersei, that much Naruto was sure. Cersei tasted like stale wine with a hint something he couldn't place. Arianne on the other hand; tasted like pure maiden hood. Cersei was simple and Arianne complex and wild, not to mention the Dornish Princess cums like a raging river. It's all good and it was sexy. Naruto finally sat back and watched Arienna slump a bit on the table. He stands up and grabs her legs so that she was laying on the table.

"Dear god." Arianne moaned; "That was…That was…" She couldn't even speak; her chest was rising and lowering as she pants; "The greatest thing ever." She looked over at him and let out a small laugh; "Pray tell me that this isn't a one-time thing." Naruto laughed with her a little.

"Consider this the start of our betrothal." Naruto said to which Arianne gave him a nod.

"Fuck…I can't even feel my legs right now." She gave Naruto a look over and noticed the bulge that was in his trousers. "Lose the pants hot shot." Naruto looked down and obey. Undoing the draw string to let his trousers down and pool around his feet. Arianne eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. "No way. That can't even be real." Naruto look down and his eyes went wide.

"_What the fuck fox!"_Naruto thought.

"_**See you found my gift. Use it well." **_Was all Kyuubi said to him before Naruto looked back at Arianne who was drooling a little from the mouth. She reached out with one hands and gave Naruto's cock a stroke before fondling with his balls.

"I've seen plenty of cocks before. Some big, some small; but never one like this." She was amazed by his size. "I am not going to lie; I've had a few in my mouth also. I figured I found my prince right here." She was busy stroking him with her hands. She rolled over so she was on her stomach and looked up at him; "I'm going to try it and then I want you to eat me pussy again." She let out a small laugh; "It's growing a little." She leaned in and gave the head a small lick and a kiss.

She moves her mouth along his length, the sides into her mouth and lick along it. She moves back up to the head before taking it into her mouth and licks her. Still holding it with one hand, she slides her lips down some, taking more of it into her mouth. She then starts from what Naruto could tell was standard technique, gripping it with her lips, she slides back and forth on it. Her hand holding him tightly, moving along with her lips. Back and forth, back and forth; licking and suck and jerking him off with her delicate fingers.

She keeps hold with her hand, but pulls her face loose to look up at him with a smile; "I fucking love this." She says; "Where has this been all my life." She went back to sucking on him again. She keeps it up for several minutes and it felt like heaven to Naruto. Cersei never honestly gave good head. She was too quick with it and often left Naruto unsatisfied. Dear god Naruto was falling in love with Arianne with each bob she did on his cock. He looked down at her, to see her cheeks puffed out around his cock. Slurping and sucking. Her head moving in a steady motion over his shaft. He could hear her choke a little when she would go too far with it. Arianne pulled off, gasping a bit as a string of precum and spit linked her lips and the head of Naruto's cock. She looked up at him, her eyes heavy lidded as she let out a moan.

"I want this." She told him; "All of this. You, your cock and whatever you have to offer." This would be the part where Naruto would start to feel conflicted about using her to further his own gain; but deep down inside him, he did love her. Before Naruto could give her an answer, he felt her warm mouth over his cock once more sucking hard as ever. Naruto didn't last much longer; and soon his balls tensed up. Arianne eyes went wide as a thick load of while cum shot into her mouth. Slowly filling her up. She took it as a challenge and tried to swallow as much of it as possible. Pulling himself out of her mouth, Naruto gave her a few squirts to the face. He handed her a cloth to clean up, to which she did and gave her some space to make herself look decent. The two of them sported a blush at each other and walked in silence through the crypts to join the party.

****LEMON END. LEMON END. LEMON END. LEMON END. LEMON END. ****

A week went by since the Tourney came to an end. Many of the lords, ladies and knights all left Kings Landing to return to her own keeps and homes. Naruto had saw his father off, watching the Lannister Lord ride off his with own guard to return to the Rock. He was also present when Lord Tyrell left with his two sons and daughter back to the Reach. Naruto had spent much of the week assisting Lord Stark with handling issues around the capital along with handling several things himself. Out of all of the guest that were present for the tourney, only House Martell had stayed behind. Mostly to stock up on supplies before traveling south into Dorne. This gave Naruto and Arianne more time to spend together; and they made the most of it. Naruto knew Arianne was anything but a maiden; but he kept to the traditions bestowed by his ancestors and didn't fully share a bed with her. Even though that didn't stop them from actually sharing his bed.

Naruto awoken to the sun shining into his room. The same way every day since he was born. Well except for when it rained. He let out a groan and rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his bed. He didn't even bother to even check if he had company as he knew Arianne Martell was beside him in bed; naked as the day she was born still asleep. Naruto let out a groan, shifting in the bed to crawl out; he pulled on a pair of black trousers and walked over to the wash basin to clean his face. He could clearly remember the conversation he hand between himself, his father, Jamie, Cersei and Princess Arianne Martell. Her uncle Oberyn was also present along with his two daughters Tyene and Nymeria. Naruto had to explain to everyone that he was going to marry Arianne Martell; which got a reaction that Naruto knew was coming. Cersei was against it and opposed it. She got to the point where she tried to forbid it. That got Naruto to slap her again; telling her that he was oldest and he had the right to choose his wife. What Naruto didn't expect was the open threat from Prince Oberyn. A threat that Naruto knew meant that his body wasn't going to be found unless Dorne wants it to be found. He let out a small laugh before hearing the small mews coming from his bed companion. Today was the day the Dornishmen went back south and Naruto was going to accompany them. He had to meet the in-laws, and Naruto was going to make a good first impression.

Standing at the south gate, Naruto was dressed in his normal attire; just with an added silk cloak and less cotton. Beside his was his chestnut mare, all groomed and ready to be rode. He was awaiting for the Dornish party to join him; mostly House Martell. He already had his goodbyes from Robert and Lord Stark. Cersei told him to take Lannister men with him, or at least Jamie. To which Naruto refused considering he was only meeting the Prince of Dorne; but he did take a small group of eight ravens with him just to be safe. They themselves were hardly seen anywhere. Just when Naruto was going to call it; Prince Oberyn came riding on out with his host, daughters and niece. He gave Naruto a nod; which was a clear signal for Naruto to mount up before they rode off into the sun.

"The ride to Dorne isn't easy." Oberyn said; "Best soak up much of the shade we may come across."

"I figured that." Naruto replied; riding beside the man. "I'm not going to be poisoned in my sleep am I?"

"Not if my niece keeps sleeping in your bed."

* * *

**Well that is all for now. Please leave a review.**

_**Next Episode: Sparks of War!**_


End file.
